My personal distraction
by 19TeamEdward01
Summary: EPOV and sometimes BPOV, Rated M, with fluff. Takes place during BD at Isle Esme after the third time all the way to after BD. It seems Edward cant focus with Bella around.
1. Only the begining

_**Hey, lovelies! This is my second story. All characters are the amazing, brilliant goddess's of Stephanie Meyer. RATED M FOR A REASON! This takes place on Isle Esme on the third time. Fluff warning. If you're not into stuff like this, please don't read. Hope you enjoy, love,_ _ **19TeamEdward01**_ _**_

Chapter one: Only the beginning

 **EPOV**

As Kaure's thoughts screamed at me, believing that I tortured Bella last night, Kaure came out of the white room and stood there in the hallway frozen in shock. Feathers I caused coated her hair, and soon, fell to the floor pooling around her feet. While she stared at us, she regained control of herself and apologized to us slowly. Even though I was fed up, and amused, I thanked her in the happiest tone I could muster at the moment. Kaure looked away and walked back down the hall, her footsteps becoming a small mummer.

"She was thinking what I think she was thinking, wasn't she?" Bella murmured low even for me.

I laughed slightly at my wife. "Yes."

"Here," Bella reached down towards the movies and grabbed a random one. "Put this on and we can pretend to watch it."

Somehow I held in my laughter and started the old musical. I recognized it from the 1950's. "Very honeymoonish," I agreed with her un-spoken words.

The movie continued. I watched as Bella's hands drummed on her leg to the rhythm of the song. I smiled at her sweetness. She then stopped drumming and moved over closer to me. She cradled up in my arms peacefully. "Will we move back into the white room now?" Her words were mumbled in my shirt.

My eyes flickered towards the hall. Hmm… well, Esme was already going to be mad… "I don't know… I've already mangled the headboard in the other room beyond repair-maybe if we limit the destruction to one area of the house, Esme might invite us back someday." A very hopeful maybe, she wouldn't do that to me, to Bella, would she? I already knew, no. My mother's too kind to do that.

Her mouth twisted into a giant, brilliant smile. "So… there _will_ be more destruction?" Her heart rate picked up just at the thought. Oh Bella.

This time my laugh came out. "I think it might be safer if it's premeditated, rather than if I wait for you to assault me again." I messed with her.

The pulsing sound of her heart grew more and more in my ears. "It would only be a matter of time," And continued to grow faster and stronger.

"Is there something the matter with your heart?" I idly wondered.

"Nope. Healthy as a horse." She paused, a very ominous pause, she had something up her sleeve. "Did you want to go survey the demolition zone now?" Her words shocked me, how open she was. Though I could now smell her sweet, sweet arousal she didn't know I could smell.

"Maybe it would be more polite to wait until we're alone. _You_ may not notice me tearing the furniture apart, but it would probably scare them."

She looked confused for a moment. She must've forgot about our guests. "Right," she sighed "drat".

We watched the movie in silence, well she did, I stared at her the whole time, squirming impatiently for them to leave. Luckily soon they did and left. Bella bit her lip, trying to make out my words to them. To help her out, I informed her, "They're finished…" I hinted off. Her heart already picked up.

"So that would mean that we're alone now?"

I smiled. My hormonal wife. "How about lunch first?" She bit her lip.

Carefully I lead her to the kitchen. Her face proved she was hungry. And her quick eating proved it even more.

She pushed her plate away. "This is getting out of hand." I had to agree, she was eating more lately. But it didn't bother me, she was hardly gaining any wait. She was actually gaining healthy weight and was starting to get a gut. Though I knew it bothered her.

"Do you want to swim with the dolphins this afternoon," I suggested. "Burn off the calories?"

"Maybe later. I had another idea for burning calories." My eyebrow quirked up. Did she want to go hiking? I thought she was sore…

"And what was that?"

"Well, there's an awful lot of headboard left-" **(Yes, up to here is S.M's quotes)**

As soon as I caught on to her words, I swooped her up, immediately connecting our lips together to silence her. I was already decided, I was going to prove to Bella how much I love her, need her, crave her touch. No tears, no pleading, just us. I was going to worship my wife. I was to kiss every inch of her delicate skin, taste every inch of her skin; be the only thing ever that close to her skin.

I lightly tossed her on the bed, watching in awe as her form bounced and her sweet voice giggled. It made my smile mirror hers.

Her springy brown locks fell over her shoulders and pooled on the pillow under her. Her shirt crawled up, exposing her stomach. Then her contagious smile seemed to lighten up the whole room.

Slowly as to torcher her, I walked up to the edge of the bed. I reached out and grabbed her smooth legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Her breathing accelerated already.

My neck reached down so I could kiss her nose, her eyelids, her checks, and down to her neck. I smirked against her skin when her heart stopped. "Breathe, Bella."

She gasped in a shaky breath and began holding on to my hair. Once I got to the top hem of her shirt I looked up at her to ask for permission. Her head went in a fast nod.

Undressing Bella was something I'd never, ever tire of. My eyes drank in her form as I removed inch by inch of her clothing. Her eyes locked with mine and she leaned up, holding her arms out. I threw it somewhere behind me, I could care less at the moment.

Her erratic breathing made her breasts gently move up and down. They were covered in a thick, white bra with blue pock-a-dots. Absolutely adorable. From what I could tell, it was a push up bra. It even had a blue bow in the middle, teasing me that this item could touch her all day.

I looked back up at my angel, her cheeks were flushed. She was watching me ogle her. I cleared my throat, threw her my most dazzling smile, and ran my hands down her waist. Her body convulsed under my touch and goosebumps arouse. I quickly pulled my hands away. She whimpered. "Please, Edward, please,"

For once I was going to listen to her, and fulfill her dreams. So I put my hands back and caressed her sides. Her eyes flickered close and her hips rose from the bed. I took that as a hint and removed the grey shorts she put on and threw it, hopefully, by her shirt.

My heart seemed to thud when I saw her panties were white, and right in the middle, was that taunting blue bow.

Instead of removing them first, I let my hands rub back up her and land on the straps to her bra. She arched her back so I could remove it. She blushed more as I popped open, one by one, those annoying little clasps. It was difficult for me to open, being my first time ever removing a bra. I couldn't imagine putting one on.

She let me slide it down her arms and throw it behind me.

"So beautiful," I mumbled possibly too low for her ears as I saw her in only panties.

Bella swallowed heavily but continued watching me.

 _Do I dare do this?_ My mind raced. I wanted to taste her so bad, but being that close to such an intimate part of her… Yes. I could. I love her, and I will give her everything her body craves.

Very slowly, I lowered myself while pulling her more so her legs dangled off the bed. Then I moved to kiss her delicate stomach. My hands went to the edge of her panties. I continued kissing down her form until my lips were at her navel. I looked up at her. Her head was thrown back and her heart sped more and more and more. Her chest was flushed and her sweet pink peaks were proudly erect. I all but growled at the sight. "Bella," my voice was low and husky. "Look at me."

Her head rose, her eyes popped out seeing where I was going, and her mouth slacked into an 'o'.

With my eyes targeted on the evil bow, I lowered more and more. My kisses going south from her navel. She was gasping by this point and her tiny hands were clenching onto the sheets for her dear life.

Soon I stopped the kisses and came edge to edge with my desire.

Making sure she was still watching, I smiled and grabbed the little blue bow with my teeth and lowered. Gasping? No, she was hyperventilating now.

Small, soft, little springs of Bella's hair popped out as I continued lower.

Once the panties were at her thigs I pulled them off with my hands and kissed back up her legs as slowly and torturously as I could. Her hips started buckling. I lingered at her milky thighs. Impatient moans escaped her now swollen lips. I laughed. If only she knew, this is just the beginning.

 _Thanks guys! If you review I will put more chapters up. Still not sure how long it will be. I'm thinking of going from the third time, until the unexpected chapter of Breaking Dawn. Please review. Its easy making these things when you review! Love ya always._


	2. Contol is key

_**Guys, I can NOT thank you enough. I only started Fanfiction yesterday and people are already reviewing my stories. You guys rock! Anyways, this is chapter two, continuing right off chapter one. All characters are still Stephanie Meyers. Enjoy!**_

Chapter two: Control is key

As I kissed higher up Bella's thigh her sent became stronger and stronger, dancing off my tongue. It was so strong and sweet. It reminded me of her blood, but less potent. And this nectar form her I could drink without any harm to her. And boy did I plan to drink that nectar.

Her head flew back as I kissed her sensitive little bud.

My tongue went out and swept up from her burning center to her navel. A low, throaty moan escaped her lips. The hardening in my pants got harder if at all possible to the point of pain.

But I was determined to finish what I started and drink her dry. Her juice already began trickling down her thighs onto the soft carpeted floor.

Carefully, as carefully as I've ever done _anything_ , I took the bud in my mouth and bit down. At the same time I gently stuck two fingers in her and pumped.

That was all it took.

Her orgasm made her body tense. Her legs locked around my head and her fingers flew to my hair. A silent scream left her lips and she lied there, staring at me while sweat dripped onto her stomach and flowed down her strawberry locks. I waited no time and licked up the mess I made. She was so incredibly good.

The tiny hand in my hair pulled me up to her mouth. I willingly kissed her, watching her facial expression as she tried herself on me. Her face relaxed a little. Even she could taste how amazingly sweet it was.

"Edward,"

"Hmm?"

"Y- you're wearing too much clothes…" she half wined and half panted.

Happily I pulled my belt off and began unzipping my pants when Bella's hand came over mine. I cocked my head in question. Her face reddened. "Can I?"

I nodded, dumbfounded.

"Switch spots." Her commanding voice sent chills down my spine.

We hastily switched spots. Her messy hair swayed over her naked body, covering her breasts from my view.

Then her sweet hand went down to my zipper and unzipped it slow. Clearly because I messed with her, I was getting payback.

She finished the zipper and roughly pulled my pants down, eyeing the bulge wedged in my boxers. Like always she blushed yet continued on.

That same hand ran up my leg, making a hiss to come out and grabbed my grey shirt. I lifted my arms as she took it off and let it pile next to our luggage.

Her hands created a fire sensation as they ran down my abs, then back to my boxers.

Suddenly, without any of my consent, she pulled them down at top for her and threw them over her shoulder.

If I could blush, I would've topped her blush. She was staring at me, staring at such an intimate part of me that she's only had glances of twice. I even bit my lip and looked down.

"Edward?" She sounded worried, so I snapped out of it and looked deep into her brown orbs. "Can I… taste you, too?" I take the blush thing back. She had to be sun red.

I thought for a while. Every thought seemed fine, but I'd have to stop her before I came. I don't know what my venom would do to her digestive system. She continued looking at me hidden between her hairs. I nodded my head, unable to make words at what was about to happen.

She glanced at me nervously and wrapped one of her hands around me. I gasped at the warmth her hand radiated through me. She seemed so skilled at this task.

My head went back as she added her other hand and pumped rougher and faster-

I shot up as something warm and went engulfed me. Just like Bella had done earlier, I slacked my mouth at her work. Her hand was still on me, getting what her mouth couldn't. Being inside any part of Bella seemed to be heaven. So what if I don't have a soul? Being with my angel _was_ heaven.

My eyes wondered to her. I almost came right there.

Bella was looking up through her long lashes at me, when all of my member was in her mouth. My gasp was loud and long. For a second I considered grabbing her hair. No. That seems wrong. _But if I don't pull her hair…_

Quickly my hand went to her hair and fixed it so her soft locks went through my hand like I was a pony tail holder. She seemed to like this and moaned. A loud growl escaped my lips. That moan vibrated me.

With her hair, I pulled her back as I came, grunting her name. My seed went onto my lap, and onto her breasts. Seeing that, I almost came again.

But her face pulled me out of it. She was frowning and looking down.

Immediately I grabbed her arms and pulled her standing up. I cupped her face. Her eyes were watery. Did I hurt her?! Oh god, I must've!

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?"

She sniffed. "I- I tried,"

"You tried…"

"Did I not please you? I really tried-"

My laughter cut her off. "Wait, you honestly think I didn't enjoy that?" She nodded. "Oh, Bella, why in the heavens would you think that?"

She hung her head. "You pulled away."

I shook my head. "I only did that because I don't know what will happen if I… I ejaculate in your mouth. My venom could harm your digestive system, throat, saliva, I don't know- how did you think that? Was I not groaning loud enough?"

Bella giggled and shook her head. "Sorry I over reacted, I love you."

"And I love you more. Now, we're both pretty messy…" I glanced at her chest covered in white. "I think we need a shower."

Her eyebrows rose, her eyes grew, and her heart picked up speed again. "Okay."

Chuckling once more, I picked her up bridal style and walked us quickly to the bathroom. I knew I was about to take the best shower of my life.

 _**Hoped you liked it! Sorry it was shorter, but the next chapter will be HOT. There will be a very wet and sexy Edward. Love you guys! Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Submissive

_** Hey lovelies! So… I told you HOT and I mean that. I know it seems like I always post, but I'm lucky enough to be on summer break. I do nothing all day, and all night, just write. Anywhoo… these characters are Stephanie Meyer's. Enjoy!**_

Chapter three: Submissive

Bella stepped in the hot mist and relaxed a little. Her hair was the first to get wet. Her brown locks turned into long black hair. I was utterly mesmerized. Well, maybe I can get Alice to straighten her hair… Maybe. She turned her head to each side, popping her neck. Sometimes I wish I could do that, I bet it was very satisfying. She then put her hands behind her back into a fist, and popped her back. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

When I would wait in her room while she showered, or my room while she showered, I always heard a cracking noise. Now I know.

Already her body looked less tense. Then she saw me.

Answering her un-asked question, I stepped in the hot mist.

This shower was different, way different than mine. My shower was black and could easily fit eight people, only that one goes in there. This one was a sandy color and could fit possibly eleven. Why we buy huge showers I will never know.

Memories popped up.

 _About three weeks ago, after coming home from a hunting trip, all muddy and what not, I asked Bella if I could use her shower quickly. She stared at me and laughed. Apparently she didn't think we took showers. She thought we kept them there for decoration. Oh my Bella. I explained to her that we take them if we get really dirty._

I snapped out of it and focused on the goddess in front of me. She was slowly letting the hot water take away my seed from her chest.

My eyes drank in the sight. Absolutely astonishingly beautiful.

Her eyes opened through the steam, looking at me. Never, ever, ever again would I think of steam the same way.

Without a word we switched spots so I was under the water. My ego must've hit a record high when her mouth dropped and eyes widened looking at me. It even caused me to break out of my gentleman self and smirk widely.

I cleared my throat quietly and reached for her strawberry shampoo I loved so much. With my pointer finger I made a circle. She understood and turned around. I lathered the pink shampoo in her hair making the pink turn into white bubbles. A moan escaped her lips. Ah. I was massaging her scalp absent mindedly. I should wash her more often. If I can please her simply by washing her hair, I will gladly do it every day.

Once the white bubbles washed off her I grabbed her strawberry conditioner and smoothed a huge amount on her hair.

Then what I wanted the most. I reached her 'poof' as she called it and put her body wash on it. I held it under the water until small bubbles formed. Gently I parted her hair to put it over her shoulders and rubbed her red poof over her back.

That's when I got an idea, an evil idea that made that smirk come back.

Bella was going to get a massage.

But before that I continued washing her, moving down to her legs. I momentarily decided to not touch _those_ intimate parts of her, she'd, of course, be embarrassed.

Feeling I was done she turned to face me. I quickly washed her arms and cute legs before heading to her chest. The 'poof' went between her breasts. Her head was thrown back. I smiled and finished her off by washing her stomach. I then turned her back around and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.

"Bella, love?" She looked up. "I think you, my darling angel, deserves a nice massage." Her heart accelerated. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, turn around and put your hands on the wall."

She did as I instructed. "Good. Now all you have to do is enjoy and relax."

My hands went to her soldiers and added pressure. A low, almost, even to me, inaudible, throaty moan left her lips. With a now standing erection I continued.

 **BPOV**

Oh… oh wow! I already knew his hands could do stupidly amazing things, but this massage was out of this world. I never actually got a massage before. Only when Renee and I would have 'girl nights'. And let me tell you, it was nothing like this.

His hands seemed to squeeze, rub, and smooth at the same time. My eyes were closed and I could feel small moans escape my lips. He was turning me on more and more and more and more.

As if I wasn't already obsessed with this man, this time on the island has made me overly obsessed. I wanted him near me every second. I wanted his lips every second. I wanted anything from him every second.

"E-Edward," I attempted calling out.

My need was shaking my legs. "Yes, love." I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Pleaseeee,"

"Hmm? Please what, darling?"

God, he was torturing me! Ugh!

Then without thinking, it happened. "Fuck me, Edward! Please!"

His hands stopped. My breathing stopped. Oh no. I opened my mouth to clear what I said. He cut me off by spinning me around to face him. He looked pained, utterly pained.

"Bella," he shook his head. "I-I can't. The thought about… that… is losing control and taking the other. Right now, while you're human, I can't lose control. Trust me, I want to. But not now, not when you're so fragile."

A tear, okay a lot of tears, escaped onto my cheeks. "I didn't mean that, it just slipped. And I know." I looked down at the ground and tried clearing my thoughts.

His thumb grazed over my cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"You know," his thumb stopped. "We can always try? If, if you still want to?"

I looked up in shock. "What?"

"You _were_ a naughty lamb there for a second. I believe that means I have to punish you." My heart stopped.

That thumb once on my cheek went down to my other lips. A gasp left me. This time he frowned. My head cocked in question.

"I can't tell if it's me or the water making you wet."

After a loud swallow, I replied, "You."

He smiled approvingly and rubbed my little nerves faster and harder. My legs no longer could contain standing so I slid down the slick shower wall until I was lying down on the newly cleaned ground. He followed me until he was kneeling between my legs.

Not once this whole honeymoon had he been in complete control. He always needed me at least half in control. That meant that the very idea of him being dominant sent so many shivers through me, I could've climaxed at the thought.

By now two fingers were in me while he pleasured the bud. My moans seemed twice as loud as I climaxed in the bathroom, echoing off the walls.

Once I composed myself I felt a very hard object against my thigh and smiled.

He leaned down. "If I hurt you, even the tiniest, you better tell me, Isabella." The use of my full name and the intensity of his voice made me weak again. All I could do was nod.

Then, without warning what so ever, he entered me, harder than he ever did before. A full out scream left me.

But, as my bare back slid back and forth, it grew painful. "Wait!"  
He stopped, becoming a stone in me. I cut him off before he could speak. "Bed."

Still connected he picked us up, taking me to the soft bed. On the journey there though we kissed harshly, exploring each other's mouths.

When I was placed on the bed my arms were immediately held together in one of his hands above my head. "Bella, say. It. Again."

"Huh?" Oh, OH! "Just please, fuck me, take me, do whatever you want with me!"

That was all he needed.

Again and again he penetrated me hard and fast. I could feel the pressure build up in my throat making the noisiest moans I ever had escape. I'm so glad we had a private island. If we were at a hotel, someone would possibly call the police, thinking I was being murdered.

Growls, yes growls, were coming from his lips.

A layer of sweat started building on me, in my hair, and on to him.

The poor broken bed was shaking violently making noisy scrapping sounds on both the floor and wall. It was the most erotic thing ever.

My climax was so powerful, I couldn't breathe.

Before I even came off my climax, Edward grabbed my cheek. "I'm not even close to done with you."

If even possible he went harder into me. With a final grunt he came. The feeling of his seed inside me caused another ripple of pleasure to make me climax.

We laid there for who knows how long just breathing heavily.

After a few he pulled out of me. But we still stayed there attempting to breathe correctly.

"Edward?" He just looked over. "I, well, I don't know what got over me and I'm sor-"

His loud chuckle cut me off. "Stop apologizing, that's my job."

"Oh, then Edward?" He laughed. "I love being your submissive."

Edward's black eyes softened into a gold. "I love you."

"I love you. Wait, what time is it?" I gasped at the darkening sky,

He glanced outside our window. "A little after six. Are you hungry?"

"N-" A growl left my stomach. "O, yes."

Laughing, he pulled us both off the wet bed. "Let's get you some food. What would you like?"

Hmm. "I don't know what we have here."

Because I was naked, I found a new pair of panties and put on Edward's shirt. He put his boxers and pants on and led me to the kitchen.

After a mini tour of all the food, I was decided. "Fruit."

He furrowed a brow. "Fruit? All you want for- fruit?"

I was a little thrown back. "What's a matter with fruit?"

"Nothing, just wasn't expecting that. So, um, what fruit?"

 **EPOV**

I tried, yet failed at not ogling my wife. I should've _never_ let her eat a banana and strawberries with whipped cream. Nope. Never should've. She didn't even know what was happening under my now very tight pants.

Her mouth opened again for the banana for another bite. Once she was done with that particular bite, she smiled and dipped a cut-in-half strawberry in her whipped cream and then, fuck, licked it off. I knew she had no dirty intentions like I did. For if she did her heart would race, shed flush, and I would be able to smell her arousal. I on the other hand had very inappropriate thoughts about that little mouth.

Luckily enough, Bella was too busy playing with a palm tree leaf that flew in the house.

God. She has become my personal distraction.

 _**Thanks for reading! Yes, there will be another chapter. I hoped you liked it. If you didn't, review! And if you did, really review. Love ya!**_


	4. Movie Date

_** Again, all these characters are Stephanie Meyer's, sadly. I'm sorry my last chapter was so short, I was rushing through it. This chapter will contain cute fluff and lemons. I really, really hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone that has read my stories. Sorry it took so long, I had family stuff going on. Enough with me, let's go!**_

Chapter four: Movie Date

 **EPOV**

As Bella finished eating and yawned a massive yawn, all of my inappropriate thoughts went out the door. If my darling was tired, my darling will sleep. By now it was only six forty five. I highly doubt she would actually go to sleep. But her being this tired I wouldn't pull a fast one. I'd let her rest. I already had tomorrow planned out. We would stay close, or just inside. I was considering a picnic outside for her on the beach. She'd like that, I knew she would.

When I looked back over at her from the outside I saw her holding her head and slightly wincing. "Love? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just a head ace- do you think Alice packed me any pain killers?"

"No… but I did." She smiled at me, love practically radiating off of her.

Without another word I passed her with a quick peck on the cheek and went to the blue room. I frowned at the sight. I should've dried us off earlier, there was no way Bella could comfortably sleep there tonight. I'd just make the massive white couch up for us. We had plenty of extra blankets and pillows in the main room closet.

My suitcase was angering me. I knew for a fact I packed medicines for her, now where did they go? Ugh! Giving up I dumped out my neat suitcase, clothes going everywhere. The little Advil bottle rolled out from the very bottom right into my hand.

As I went to stand up I glanced at the messy pile. Something stood out to me, something I did _not_ pack, a small glass container of instant popcorn, enough for one. Attached to that was a small pink note neatly folded. I picked it up.

 _Edward,_

 _Please do not be mad. This is the only thing I saw about you guys. As I said I'm trying really hard not to look, but I caught this. For some reason Bella's sleeping on the couch tonight. She will absolutely love if you give her a make shift movie date. When, er, when we left, she went with Jacob and Mike to the movies and hated it. She wants a real movie date, with you. So pop her this popcorn. Oh and I also packed a movie neatly inside your black sweater._

 _Have fun, *wink, wink*,_

 _Alice_

The note startled me. Bella went with Mike and Jacob on a movie date while I was gone? I would need to investigate more. For now I needed to find that movie.

Like she said, right in my black sweater was a movie. 50 first dates. It looked pretty good, actually. **(Remember, Bella's 18, so in the book it's only 2005, that's why this is a 2004 movie.)**

I grabbed my three items and went back to the kitchen. Bella mouthed thanks as she took two pills from my hand, I hid the other items.

"Love, I'm sorry to inform you this, but the bed is way too wet for you to sleep on. So I'm going to make up the couch and I was thinking if I made some popcorn and put a movie on we could have a movie date?"

Her eyes lit up and a huge smile grazed her face. "That's so perfect! Thank you, again."

"Mmm," I leaned down and kissed her now dry hair. "But first I was wondering… I heard while I was away," we both flinched, "you went on a movie date with Mike and Jacob," I trailed off.

Bella sighed. "Well, in a way. At first Angela, Jessica, and more people were going, but they cancelled. So that left Mike and Jake. We watched Face Punch. It was so stupid. The whole time they kept hitting on me, leaving their hands open for me and shifting towards me. But then Mike got sick from the very fake gore and we had to leave. Apparently a stomach flu was going around, I even got sick. God I hated that day, that month, those months." We both sighed.

I kissed her hair harder. "Well now you're stuck to me. I will never leave you again, ever. Now, let's stop being sad. Go change into comfortable clothes and come sit back down right here while I set up."

She blushed and gracefully walked into the room.

As fast as my hands allowed me, I threw her paper plate away, put the popcorn in oil in a pot, ran over to the closet and started picking out blankets and pillows.

There were all kinds. Whites, blacks, pinks, blues, even oranges. Knowing Bella I grabbed the white and blues. That consisted of a white sheet, two square blue pillows, a fluffy white pillow, and a blue blanket. Good, she wasn't back.

Practically throwing it all on the couch I fixed the couch up to look rather comfortable, even to me.

She arrived back when the popcorn was finished looking amazing.

Her hair was down and she was wearing a pink nighty. Lingerie nighty that is. On her shoulders hung two pink straps. Bellow was the same pink cupping her chest. Then a bow. _Her and bows_. And from that was a lighter shade of pink, flowing down to her waist. All you could see underneath was pink panties. She looked sexy but at the same time adorable. Her eyes darted to the made up couch.

A smile graced her face. "Oh, Edward." I handed her a bowl of popcorn and went to the dvd player. I made sure she never saw the movie as I placed it in.

When I turned around she was snuggled up in her spot on the pillows. The bowl was on the table, and she was patting the spot next to her.

I held up my finger and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed ten tea light candles and a lighter. Feeling her watch me i placed the candles around us and lit them before turning off all the lights in the house.

Even though it was almost seven, it was still dark due to a storm that was passing over us.

The movie started. She gasped. "I wanted to see this so bad,"

 _Thanks Alice._

About sixteen minutes in I caught her glancing at me and she caught me glancing at her. A smile light up both of our faces and our lips connected.

Her lips moved sweetly against mine as our tongues danced. I could taste the salt from her popcorn, it made her sweet taste stand out even more.

There was so much passion between us it could've started a rocket. Happy tears rolled down her cheeks, on to my lips.

With a gasp she pulled away from me and giggled, turning back to the movie.

Though both of us didn't watch it entirely. At parts we'd laugh but the rest of the time we stared at each other.

Then the part came where they finally made love. By this point the movie was useless.

I grabbed her hips and swiftly connected my lips with hers. All this time we spent kissing you'd think I would be used to it. But I wasn't. Honestly I wasn't used to anything with her. When we touched, when she breathed, when she told me she loved me was like the first time.

That was what was so utterly dangerous about her. She _is_ my personal brand of heroin, and by this point if you cut her out of my life I would 'die'.

Her lips worked faster and faster against mine. She didn't even pay attention when her bowl of almost empty popcorn fell on the floor off her lap as her arms wrapped around me.

Because earlier was rushed, I planned on pleasuring and worshiping every inch of her sweet skin.

Leaning her back against the pillows, I kissed down her neck and on to her collar bone. Little whimpers left her, egging me on.

As always her breathing accelerated and her body flushed. I looked up at her and chuckled.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Why are you blushing?"

She blushed deeper. "I don't know…" She murmured low.

"So earlier you have no problems saying, 'fuck me Edward', yet know while I'm _kissing_ you, you blush."

Flawlessly she hid her crimson face behind her hair and mumbled something I couldn't even understand. Earlier was amazing. I never thought those innocent lips would say such things. But as she regretted her words and stared apologizing I acted fast. For me it wasn't entirely doing what so call 'fucking'. For my body, for my speed, it was sex. She would have to wait to know what well, vampires can do.

Clearing my head I went back to kissing the beautiful creature in my arms.

Once I came down to her pretty little nighty I stopped the kisses, looked up at her, grabbed the material between my teeth and pulled. Her gasp was quite loud when she realized she was suddenly naked except for tiny panties.

I grabbed ahold of those with my hands and yanked fast. They too were now pink scraps on the floor beneath us.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my ogling when I saw her pout. "You are wearing way too much, Mr. Cullen."

"Mmm, then you should do something about it," I leaned into her ear, "Mrs. Cullen." I hoped I sounded seductive. By the harsh beating of her heart I knew it was. So I leaned even closer and licked her ear. She all but lost it.

Little hands began undressing me. It didn't take long since I only had loose kakis and tight blue boxers. When we were both nude the kissing resumed its position.

I made sure to kiss every inch of her skin. Her hips started lifting absent mindedly when I kissed her soft pink peaks I love so much. When I got to her sweet hole of a belly button I decided to mess with my Bella.

With her hands in my hair, I kissed around it then stuck my tongue in. She was half painting and half laughing. "E- Ed- Edwa- Stop! You're tickling me! Ah! Edwardd!"

She squirmed under me, thrashing back and forth trying to hide her laughter. She was actually making me laugh too.

Deciding I was done with the kissing, I raised back over her, my arms on either side of her head. "Ready?" She nodded and instinctively spread her legs.

Already positioned I pressed into her warmth slowly electing a long, hoarse moan from both of us. She was so wet! It blew me away every time that _I_ , Edward Cullen could make her feel this way.

Again and again I continued my speed into her, making sure I hit her special little spot every time. Not once didn't she stop moaning.

If I knew her, I knew by the look of her face she was about to tell me, 'harder, faster', so I did. Her head went back as she let out a loud scream of some word she made up. It sounded like my name, the f word, and god mixed together but I wasn't sure.

The same mixture of words left her mouth again. "GoddFffEdwardF"

Though the word amused me I was too lost to pay attention. Way to lost, I was on the edge. "Bella, B-baby?"

Her head rose. She was flushed and her mouth was in a silent scream. "Are you c-c-lose?" She nodded quickly.

So I brought my thumb down to her bundle of nerves and flicked it fast.

Her body began shaking and her eyes closed tightly. "E-Ed- EDWARD!"

With a super loud grunt I came the same time as her.

I held my weight but fell onto her, laying my head on her chest. Her heart was insanely fast.

Who knows how long we lied there attempting to breathe? Her hand was even rubbing and starching my back, creating most wonderful sensations.

After what seemed hours I lifted my head and met her lips. As our kiss lingered on, right as my tongue swept across her mouth, she yawned.

I laughed as she blushed and pulled away. "Here, you go get cleaned up and I'll fix this mess." She half smiled and walked to the bathroom. I glanced down at the mess of popcorn we created. Hmm… I don't remember stepping on it, or her steeping on it…

Shaking my head I put every crumb back into the bowl and put it in the sink- I'll clean that later, I had a couch to clean up.

When Bella got back, smiling, I had everything perfect. The couch, the television turned off, and all but five candles blown out.

She got comfortable in my grasp now wearing _just_ one of my torn up shirts.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I looked deeply into her brown orbs.

Her smile grew. "Thank you. That was the best date ever, I love you."

"No, thank you, Bella. And I love you more."

"Oh, and Edward?"

I chuckled in her hair. "Hmm?"

"You called me baby…"

My eyes popped open. "Did that bother yo-"

"Shh," she giggled. "No. I- I liked it."

"Night baby,"

"Night babe."

I laughed a little more. "I like those names, too."

God knows what I did to deserve this girl but I planned on loving this girl forever and taking my personal distraction on many, many more movie dates.

 _** Thanks! Hope you enjoyed 'my personal distraction'. Well… if, IF people actually review I'll write more chapters. But ONLY if that happens. Love ya always. **_


	5. Hickey

_**Hey my loves. As always these characters are Stephanie Meyers. This may or may not be the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter five: Hickeys

 **BPOV**

I closed my eyes and relaxed in Edward's chest. Today had to be a dream. I can't believe, not at all, that I told him the f word. That I said, 'fuck me Edward' and he actually did. This makes utterly no sense what so ever. What happened to shy Bella earlier? What happened to Edward's guard? Well, clearly he doesn't have a guard any more. And my goodness do I like that. I also couldn't believe how we made love three times! Three. I had five orgasms in a day. _Five_.

Sighing happily that I could call the man holding me mine, I fell into a deep sleep.

"Bella… love…wake uppp…" my eyes slowly flickered open, meeting a pair of topaz ones. "I didn't necessarily want to wake you, but I figured you might, its twelve."

My eyes popped and I sat up alarmed. "Twelve! Why did you let me sleep so long? I'm so sorry,"

One of his icy fingers went to my lips. "Why? Because I think I worked you out entirely too much yesterday. You need rest, Bella."

Deciding I would lose the argument I just pursed my lips.

Edward chuckled a little. "Don't do that, I have a beach side breakfast for you… unless you aren't hungry," he trailed off.

How could I stay mad at him? "Fine. But first I need a human minute."

He nodded knowingly. "Put on a swim suit and sunscreen. I'll be outside." And walked away.

A loud gasp left me when I stood up and realized I was naked. I heard a ghostly laugh. Even though I was inside, alone, I still wrapped a blanket around me to the blue room.

Wow. What happened here? Edward's clothes were spread out everywhere. Hmm. I just dropped it and went to my suitcase. Perfect. At top was a black bikini with gold accents. Now for sunscreen.

I wobbled up from the floor and made my way to the bathroom, dropping the sheet in the process. The door was already opened so I walked straight in and closed the door slightly, leaving a small crack.

Ah! I was shocked at my appearance. Beyond shock. The term 'sex hair' made a hundred percent sense to me now. It was a rat's nest! How do I brush this out? Then, on my neck, beside where some bruises used to be, was what I assumed, a hickey-

Wait.

A hickey. A hickey caused by Edward Cullen. A hickey caused by _my_ Edward Cullen. _My_ husband who three months ago wouldn't even think of making love to me. Oh. My. God.

I didn't know how to feel. Yes, shocked, but there was something else. Ego? Yes. Ego because I broke the wall he built between us and physical contact. I watched in the mirror as a smile lit up my face.

My hand went to the hickey and touched it. I can't believe he did that! Wouldn't that have been beyond hard for him?

Shaking my head I started putting the swim suit on, then sunscreen. I quickly went to the bathroom, attempting to brush my hair.

After what seemed eighty years it was smoothed down so I walked down the hall, past the kitchen, and out the French doors. About ten years away under two palm trees was a breath taking sight.

A large maroon blanket was sat down and on top was a basket, rose petals everywhere, and the most perfect, my Edward.

I sat down on my knees across from him probably smiling like a complete idiot. We matched. He was wearing black swim trunks that had two strings, which on the end had gold.

And with the waves behind us, the birds above us, I couldn't imagine any place or any time better.

He caught me looking at his swim trunks and stifled a laugh. "What are you looking at?"

My eyes shot to his. "We match."

For some reason, his eyes narrowed. "Yes, but I don't have a hickey."

My laugh made him confused, my blush made him even _more_ confused. "I… I think it's, well, hot." I looked down ashamed and embarrassed.

A cold finger suddenly lifted up my chin. He was smiling. "Really?" I only nodded. "I do, too." Our lips began to connect when the smell of the food hit me.

"What is that?"

"Crepes."

"You are amazing." He laughed and broke our lips.

Okay, let me just say I think I ate the best meal I ate in my entire life. The crepes were packed with chocolate and strawberries and on the side, so I didn't eat too much sweet, was some scrambled eggs. He even provided me with fresh, yes fresh, squeezed orange juice. Why does he do everything better than me? I'm the human. I'm supposed to be the better cook. But, at the moment, I didn't care. I was so happily full. "Oh my gosh, Edward, that was," I trailed off shaking my head for effect.

He smiled proudly. "Thank you."

"But now everything's off. The wife is supposed to get up early and cook. Maybe I can get up tomorrow and drain blood from a nice, juicy-"

His laugh echoed through the trees. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What will I ever do with you?"

"Kiss me?" I shrugged.

Smugly, he leaned closer and enclosed all space from us.

The way our lips moved was insidious; gradually speeding up, smoothly, carefully, with the harmful effect of my body nocking everything down, bruising myself, to get closer and closer and closer…

His _second_ orgasm simulated my _third_ orgasm. I couldn't breathe, blink, anything. My body was a sweaty hot mess under him, begging for us to get to the water. Once we got ourselves together to re-dress we walked hand and hand into the ocean. No words were spoken, we only looked in each other's eyes.

Edward laughed low. "You are such a _distracting_ creature. I swear I wasn't fetching for sex. But then you- You are a very dangerous, distracting, beautiful, funny, sweet, shy vixen." I blushed and hid my head in his shoulder.

 _** I know it was SUPER short, but I kinda want to write other stories. Please comment.**_


	6. Shave

_**Hey loves! Yet again these characters belong to my goddess, Stephanie Meyer. Lol I'm just kidding… maybe… Enjoy!**_

Chapter six: Shave

The bright orange sun eventually woke me. Everything seemed just so _perfect_. The pillows were just right, the sheets clung to me to where they stayed cold, and the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen was perfect.

I smiled as I opened my eyes and sat up. It was nice that I actually slept in clothes last night. A yawn escaped me and as this happened I moved. Through my panties I could feel the little waxing job Alice forced me to get was wearing off.

Well crap. I'm sure Edward won't mind at all, but, hair?

Frowning I got up and followed the growing smell, weighing my options.

Edward was standing there in a black shirt and khakis looking so edible I thought he was my breakfast. He stalked over to me and grabbed my face. "Good morning, my sleeping beauty."

I giggled and blushed. "Morning, my night and shining-"

His lips were suddenly on mine. With all my strength I pushed him back. "What?"

"Morning breat-"

His lips were back. "Like I care. You don't even have morning breath, dear. Just please kiss me back."

Surrendering, I allowed him to hold me closer and slid his tongue on my lips then on the roof of my mouth. Heck, this is the best breakfast ever. Well yesterday… okay second.

A chuckle escaped him and he pulled away. "Anyways, I made you breakfast.'

My face fell. He never let me cook anymore. "You never let me cook for myself.""

He nodded. "Agreed. I will treat you like a princess, Bella, because you are. I don't want your last human days spent like your normal days. Besides, I actually like cooking."

Of course the breakfast was amazing, but I had my mind on other things. So I excused myself for a shower. Once in the bathroom I undressed and turned on my iPod on an American station that was playing randomized songs. I stepped in the hot mist and grabbed my razor.

I looked down there. Just like I suspected, little hairs were beginning to grow where they waxed.

Waxing wasn't bad, but very, VERY awkward. The whole time I just reminded myself it was for Edward. They kept it simple by waxing my bikini line and everything but a triangle shape right under my navel. I liked it, a lot. And from the looks, and feels, of it my husband liked it too. But now it was growing!? Ugh.

With my hands firmly around the razor, I applied some conditioner down there then shaved. All was well until I got to my last little shave and cut myself, bad.

Blood ran down my leg down the drain. I watched as the red faded.

After quickly doing my normal shower routine I stepped out, turned off the soft pop music, and dressed in a short red sundress.

As soon as the bathroom door was open, Edward was in front of me, holding my arms tightly. "I smell blood, what's wrong!?"

My face must've turned seventy shades of red. "Um, well, I cut myself shaving,"

His eyes scanned down. "Be careful- you look absolutely stunning."

I blushed more and thanked him. "So what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you wish to do."

Hmm. Exploring sounded pretty good. "Maybe we can explore other parts of the island and swim?"

"Of course."

After applying sunscreen, packing some food for me, and both packed our swim suits we left our current home.

After about two hours of half hiking, half kissing, we reached his destination.

My heart swelled to un-healthy sizes. It was a meadow. Much like _our_ meadow, but tropical. Instead of daises, lilies, and lodgepole pines, there was alpinias, amazon lilies, and palm trees. I almost cried. Then, instead of the usual spot of un-melted snow, there was a… a hot spring?

I turned to my husband, tears in my eyes. "Oh, Edward." His face mirrored mine, sharing the moment together.

But my eyes darted back to the scene in front of me. How bright green the grass was. How some morning dew clung to the light bark of the tall palms. How the water steamed up. How small birds I didn't recognize played around in the mist.

Then there was Edward. He had changed before we left. I marveled at how his black sweater clung to his chiseled abs. My brain fogged as I became dazzled at his crooked smile. "Do you like it?" I nodded, pulling my brows together. How could I _not_ like it? I love it. "Do you want to get in?" he gestured towards the spring. I nodded again, not able to make words at the moment.

He laughed lightly, still holding my hand, and pulled me over to the beautiful spring.

I reached out for our swimsuits. He shook his head and threw it across the meadow. "Hey!"

Shaking his head he answered me, "Hot springs are better _naked_." I all but purred at his words.

Watching Edward Anthony Mason Cullen undress was something I'd never tire of. I felt like a pervert watching him with my lust filled eyes. The way his muscles flexed uncontrollably when he took his shirt off slowly, reveling every inch of his skin. I bit my lip. The way when he un-did his belt, his hands pulled on it greedily until it snapped. Then the way his pants and boxers slid down in unison making my mouth water. It didn't even matter that at the moment he wasn't hard. I would change that.

And change that I did. As he stepped in the water I began undressing. I slowly slid off my red sundress, revealing to him my blood red-matching-see-through-underwear set. I could've sworn I head a growl. My hands went to my hair. I pulled my hair neatly to the right side of my neck and, to tease him, moved them back down to my underwear. With my index fingers I shimmied them off. Then with one foot, flung them to where his pants were. My hands shimmied back up my body, touching me, till I got to my back and one by one popped open my bra. I let it fall to my feet. I looked down in the spring. Edward's eyes were pitch black. "Come here, Isabella."

Carefully I stepped in the hot water and moved over to his side. From this angle I could see something very prominent standing up between his legs. I smirked at myself. But then again, wait, can he smell my arousal?!

As soon as that thought came, it left; His hand started moving up my thigh.

Higher and higher his hand went. Faster and faster my breathing, and heart, sped up. God his stupidly wonderful pianist fingers.

Our lips connected and began making out, side to side, like the teenagers we are. The only noises from us was as my saliva and his venom mixed together. It was the only sound, until his fingers skipped a few meters of skin and came in contact with my very sensitive bud. I gasped in his mouth, feeling him smirk proudly.

As I suspected two cold fingers went in me and curled. A loud throaty moan left me.

Because I felt helpless, still kissing, I moved my right hand over his arm and began stroking him roughly up and down, squeezing and twisting.

Within a matter of seconds I was lying dripping wet on the grass, him hovering above me. He then lowered down and looked at the most intimate part of me. One second he was smiling, the next he was back above me with a worried expression.

"You have a bad cut,"

I nodded blushing furiously and looked away from his anxious eyes. "Shaving."

He grabbed my cheek. "Why in the world would you do that?"

"I, I didn't think you'd like-"

"Bella," he shook his head. "I love every inch of you. Every nail, every laugh, every hair. No exceptions."

I blushed more. He stopped what he was about to do because of the blood and rolled on his back.

Straddling him I reached behind me and grabbed him, making him hiss, and glided him to my dripping entrance.

Once he got in me and we both let out a throaty moan I began moving in jerks up, down, up down, jerk, up, jerk, down. He even seemed to like this and thrusted up in me. "Oh god!" I cried while he grunted. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, ohhhh, EDWARD!" I think he yelled at my name too, but all my senses were lost.

The sensations, love, and lust over powered any Earthly element. Our synchronized orgasm over powered any storm or any earth quake.

I sat on the grass eating an apple when my question came back. "Hey, Edward?"

He looked over. I immediately regretted it. "Yes?  
"Never min-" he gave me the 'Bella,' look "can you, well, can you smell my arousal?" The last word was hardly a whisper.

"Yes." I looked up in shock.

Shamefully, I _had_ pleased myself before when Edward would leave me cold handed. So that meant he could smell it when I did it? Tears left me. I was so ashamed and embarrassed.

A cold hand cupped my face. "It's normal, love. You are a teenager and I always left you all fired up. Please don't be embarrassed."

"H- have you?"

He looked down. "Yes. One night I came in your room and the smell hit me so hard. I escaped to my house but the thoughts of you didn't leave."

We sat in silence until he scooted closer to me. I noticed his black eyes again. "So, would you ever show me your little show?" My mouth dropped. Oh no.

 _** Thanks guys! Yes, there will be another chapter. I'm sorry it takes SO long to do these things but I do kind of have to like hide this side of me. Anyways, please review and I forever love you. **_


	7. Self Pleasure

Chapter seven: Self Pleasure

 **EPOV**

Bella blushed, dropped her apple, and leaned back. I couldn't believe she was about to touch herself. Some sick part of me wanted to see this for as long as my lust fogged mind could remember.

Because we both put our swim suits on, she untied the back and let her top and let it fall. I felt like a dog for I was 'drooling' so much.

Yes her blush topped all things, but I couldn't care less. She was about to _masturbate_ in front of _me_. My shorts became tight fast. Even more so when she was fully naked and leaning back.

"Wait, Edward," she blushed more but smirked. "I will only do this, if you do too." She would be the death of me. I nodded, it only seemed fair, and stepped out of my restraints. I too sat back, leaning on a tree like she was.

Bella looked down and slowly, oh so slowly, slid her hand to her navel and stopped. She gulped and looked up at me wary. I held her gaze to make her feel better. So I only heard when her fingers touched her soft skin. I gave her a reassuring smile and looked down at her show. Holy hell. I looked back up. She was flushed and her eyes were closed. "Look at me, Bella."

She did so. I moved my hand lower and lower until _I_ touched myself, wrapping my hand around me making slow strokes. I wouldn't come until I was in her.

Bella on the other hand, I wouldn't let her stop until I watched her come from herself.

For a few I considered what was running through her head.

That ended when she moaned a small moan and put her middle and index fingers on her right hand on her bud and began moving roughly side to side.

Little whimpers escaped her lips. "Mmm, Edwarrddd," Oh god! Now she was saying my name?

I had to stop my hands, I was on the verge. And clearly she was too. Her heart sounded like a humming bird. This was that most erotic thing I ever even thought of, let alone experienced. Her body even began to slide down the tree. She was so sexy! So erotic and hot! _I_ was hyperventilating.

By this point she was lying flat down on the grass, besides her arched back. "I'm close, ohhh god!"

My Bella climaxing was the best thing I would ever see.

How her back arched even more, how sweat rolled off her. How her eyes would flutter shut and her mouth would open in a silent scream. It was evident she was pretty good at this. Which I didn't mind, not at all. She is a teenager. She has wacked hormones. In fact I doubt those hormones will let me exist another day without sex. Not that I minded. I have wacked hormones, too. I could clearly see every day spent making love to her.

Her climax ended, leaving my beautiful bride a messy, eyeliner down the face, sweat in hair, blob of limbs. I'm pretty sure me watching her, added a sort of pleasure for her.

She looked up flushed. "In. Me. Now, Cullen."

Without hesitation I crawled over her and whispered in her ear, "Mrs. Cullen… that was the sexiest, most erotic thing I've ever seen."

She purred under me and thrusted her hips upward, successfully sliding me into her sweet, hot, tight, wet depths that I could stay in forever.

I rocked us gently back and forth. It was nice to go slow this time. Nice until she squeezed me from inside making me go somehow deeper.

We only stopped a few times so she could eat, but other than that we were at it until sunset.

I lead her over to a cliff overlooking the ocean where the sun was setting into light pinks and dark oranges. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

We sat there in silence, listening to the crashing waves. If I could've cried, I would've. I was realizing how perfect everything has been, my whole existence.

As a firm believer of 'everything happens for a reason', I knew just that happened. Even me leaving her. Something I would NEVER do again. And I knew that she was forever mine, as I was forever hers. It didn't even matter if I was a vampire, or if she was wanting to be a vampire. As long as we were together, I couldn't be happier.

After we watched the sunset, I picked her up and carried her back. She fell asleep on the way.

Inside I tucked her in and turned off the lights. Many hours went by while I watched her sleep. I carefully and quietly snuck out of bed and walked to the shower at four in the morning.

Steam fogged up the room while I washed my hair out. The sound of the water was the only sound I heard, so as you can imagine, when I heard a giggle I jumped. Me. Jumped.

Bella was on the other side of the sliding glass door. I smiled warily and looked out. She giggled more. "What are you doing? It's only a little after four,"

She nodded. "Had to pee… guess I'll wait on you,"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Really Bella? You can _masturbate_ in front of me, yet can't urinate, while I have water running?"

"Fine."

She glared at me as she sat down, all while playing with the strings on the shorts I put on her. "I love you,"

"I love you too…" she stopped her fingers. "How passed out was I that you could change me?"

"Pretty passed out, love." She nodded and flushed. Her eyes popped open. "Oh! I'm sorry! It'll be hot-"

I shook my head, laughing and enjoying as the hotter water ran down my body. "Just wash your hands already."

The whole time she washed her hands, she glared at me through the mirror. I laughed and let water run over my face. "So, I scared ya, did I?"

 _**Thanks fellow Twihards! Oh, and so sorry it was shorter but I ran out of ideas. I promise the next chapter will be long. Please review, and as always, I love you!**_


	8. Dreams really do come true

_**Hey loves! All characters are still Stephanie Meyer's. Enjoy!**_

Chapter eight: Dreams really do come true

May I say that even though water was running, peeing in front of Edward was embarrassing. Suddenly I became self-conscious about everything. What if I peed too long? Too short? What if it smelt bad? What if the cut from earlier made me bleed? I nervously played with the strings on my- wait. I didn't change myself. How bad was I passed out?

Edward's voice pulled me out of it. "I love you,"

"I love you too… how passed out was I that you could change me?"

He looked over from the steam. "Pretty passed out, love." I nodded, stood up, pulling my shorts at the same time, and without thinking twice, or even once, flushed.

Oh no. Panic went through me. God, can I do anything right? "Oh! I'm so sorry! It'll be hot-"

His laughter cut me off. "Just wash your hands already."

I went to the sink glaring at him through the mirror. He was enjoying this. His laughter made my heart happy. But I kept my game face on and laughed. "So, I scared ya, did I?"

He threw his head back and laughed more. "Yes, Bella, you scared me."

Satisfied, I turned the water off and dried my hands. "It will probably never happen again though, am I right?"

"Correct. Too bad you didn't have a camcorder on hand."

"True. I would've loved recoding you shower." I smiled proudly as he looked at me, brows furrowed, and mouth open.

"You _are_ a naughty lamb. But I'd hold my tongue, sweetheart. You need sleep. It's four."

My heart dropped. "Oh, okay." I sighed in defeat and hopped up to sit down on the counter. "But I'm not leaving."

His eyes watched me warily. I noticed how black they were. He hadn't hunted since before our wedding. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Your eyes," I looked closer, "you need to hun- wait, what do you even eat here?"

All through our hikes all I saw was fish, monkeys, and birds. "Bear."

"Wait, what? There are bears here, but- but how?"

He smiled my smile. "Well as you know, Carlisle bought this island. He breaded special species for us to hunt off of. You wouldn't think I'd kill a monkey, do you?" My blush told him. "Never. Any beautiful creature, objects, anything, reminds me of you as long as it's beautiful and I wouldn't kill you." He played along.

I hid my face behind my hair and nodded. The shower turned off. Before I even had a peek at his body, he had boxers and a shirt on. I sighed, clearly he really wanted me to sleep.

Falling asleep was almost impossible, but I managed to fall deep under. My dreams were so real.

 _The shower turned off. From the counter I sat eagerly for his body to be reviled. The glass doors opened. Steam filled the room, and there stood dripping wet Edward. I licked my lips and pushed my thighs together to get some friction._

 _His hair sparkled from the water, now pushed flat against his head. Water then dripped down his nose onto his slightly parted lips all the way down his jawline. There it collected to run down between his glistening abs and down the 'v' shape of his navel._

 _I rubbed my legs harder as I watched the water run down his shaft, now erect clearly smelling my arousal. "Come here, Bella." My body froze for a fraction of a second before I hopped off the counter, falling._

 _Before my face came to the floor wet hands grabbed me. When he spoke, his voice was even huskier. "Scratch that, I won't eat bear," his voice lowered and his tongue darted out to lick my ear before whispering, "I'll just eat you."_

 _Everything was gone in an instant, including my clothes as I was put back on the counter._

 _The counter was low enough that his hips could meet mine._

 _Our kiss burned and lingered until two digits entered me unexpectedly._

 _Then he lowered._

 **EPOV**

Horrified I watched Bella toss and turn again, another nightmare. I felt so hopeless, helpless when she dreamt. It was the only place I couldn't protect her. The only place I couldn't tell her that everything was fine. The only place where she lived in almost constant fear because of me.

All the dreams she had of me leaving her. All the Voulttori dreams. If I, the selfless creature I was, wouldn't have left her, she wouldn't have those dreams. But I did. I left the only thing important to me like she was an object, when in reality she is everything.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Bella turned, throwing her arm around my waist which was shocking seeing as how she was tangled up on the opposite side of the bed from me. Probably because I made her go to sleep besides making love. Trust me, I wanted to. But her eyes were blood-shot and her legs wobbly.

Being the selfless creature I am, I grabbed her and pulled her closer so her head rested between my chest and the pillows hoping she was comfortable.

The night dragged on with only my thoughts and I. All I seemed to think about anymore was Bella. Yes, there were things I would miss about her being mortal. Her blush. Her sleep talking. Her big brown orbs she called eyes. But the more and more I considered her immortal, the better things started looking. She would be indestructible. I wouldn't have to worry about her slipping and cracking her head, or worrying about other vampires that seemed just as interested in her blood as me. For that matter, I wouldn't have to worry about her blood. I could be close to her, fully make love to her. Show her how much she means to me. And she'd never have to have another nightmare ever again.

"Edward," I smiled and looked down at my sleeping beauty. I was always the first thing to roll off her lips even if she had a nightmare.

I felt sweat from her forehead seep through my thin shirt. I also noticed how her breaths started coming out in short pants.

Just as I was about to wake her, something so unexpected rolled off her lips. A moan.

In shock I watched her even closer and sniffed the air. The familiar sweet smell of her arousal struck me to my core.

She wasn't having a nightmare, she was having a sexual dream.

"Eeddwwaarrdd," On cue my boxers tightened. Her voice was so low and hoarse.

She then rolled off from me to her pillow, lying straight. Now I could see her face. It was flushed and red.

"Close," Fuck! Is she going to orgasm for real?!

Her eyes popped open, I stared. Her breathing was even worse and her arousal worse. Oh god! She actually came!

Her face turned from pleasure to embarrassment as she realized what just happened. Slowly her eyes met mine.

When I spoke, my voice was four times lower than earlier. "Hello."

"Hi," her voice, though, was a fast squeak. She knew I knew.

"What were you dreaming about, Bella?" If possible she turned redder.

She shook her head frantically. "Doesn't matter," Another squeak.

"Mmm, by the sounds of it, it sounded like it mattered."

"No." I smiled, this would be fun.

"Then I'll guess what it's about." The sun shone through the window onto my skin. Bella's heart raced more.

Gently I pulled her closer before kicking the sheets off and hovering above her. I captured her lips into a deep kiss before sliding my tongue over her lips for permission which she willingly granted.

While our tongues battled my hands moved to her abdomen and with a flick of my wrist her tank top and shorts were off leaving her in only a blue thong.

Momentarily I stopped the kissing to move to her ear. "Am I guessing right so far?"

A whimper escaped her. I smirked against her ear then slowly licked her lobe. "Please,"

"Please what?" My cocky question was rewarded with her hips thrusting up on the painful bulge.

Her hips fell down back on the bed. "Touch me,"

"Mmm," my tongue slid down her neck to her cleavage, "with pleasure."

Instantly we were both naked, poor clothes. Yet I could not care less. I needed to pleasure my wife, make her dreams come true.

But first I needed to tease her. So I leaned down, taking her left nipple between my teeth and slowly slid my right index finger around her opening. Her back arched. "Ughn! Edward," I switched to the other nipple and allowed my finger to play with her bud.

Then I slowly lowered myself so I was kneeling between her legs. She watched me hungrily. I grabbed both of her legs, putting them over my shoulder before adding my fingers back inside her while my tongue torched her bud.

Her body thrashed against the bed, long moans from deep in her throat. "Oh! Mmmm,"

My fingers moved faster and faster. My tongue flicked harder and harder.

I moved my finger and hovered above her.

She must've been lost, because when I thrusted into her, her eyes widened.

I grabbed her hips and, still connected, effortlessly flipped us over so she was suddenly on top of me. She seemed to like this and began riding me.

Our thrusts met each time. "Bellllaaa," the way she moved was insanity!

So I started thrusting up harder and deeper. The whole house was full of echoes of our moans and groans.

I felt as her walls started tightening. I pulled her close and played with her nipples.

"AH!" I yelled against her as she bit my neck, making me climax on the spot.

She kept going and eventually came too before falling atop of me.

Wow. What was that? I was nowhere done with her then she bit me and… wow was the only explanation. But that reminded me.

"Was I correct?"

She looked up confused but figured it out. "Yes," she said without a single breath, "but that was much better."

I laughed shakily. "So, did you have round two in your dreams?"

She laughed too, making her body move wonderfully atop of mine. "No, but I'm willing to."

"I bet you are."

My hips thrusted up. Her body shook as she fell over, making me on top again. I could do this all day, all week, all year.

This time our lips stayed connected the whole time so I could capture every moan of hers in my mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god, Edward!" A string of profanities left her lips into mine, only adding to my too-high-ego that she caused.

"Faster!" She scream.

I happily complied, going faster and faster into her.

Her walls already began tightening. I moved to her ear. "Yes, that's it baby, come for me. Let the whole world know you belong to me, and only me." She whimpered. I put two fingers on her bud, moving in hard circles.

"FfgodEdwardff!" That word again. "EDWARD!" Her scream was Earth-shattering, making me orgasm with a final grunt

For a while we stayed connected, breathing heavily, until she became hungry.

While cutting her French toast with a fork, she laughed, "Dreams really do come true."

 _**Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing! Hoped you enjoyed!**_


	9. Relaxed

_**Hey loves! As always and forever, these characters are still Stephanie Meyer's. Enjoy!**_

Chapter nine: Relaxed

As the gentleman I married, Edward went to wash my dishes, much to my displeasure. But I figured an argument wasn't worth it. He'd win, he'd always win. A small smile crept on my face by just thinking of him, even though he was maybe three yards away from me. Call me obsessed, I don't care because I am. He's my everything. I often thought about what my life would've been like if I stayed in Arizona. My luck I would probably get an abusive boyfriend who gave me rotten children who liked him more than me. I'd work at a grocery store and come home every night to clean and cook… ugh. The worst part, I wouldn't even know Edward Cullen. I wouldn't know about vampires or werewolves. My life would be dull and meaningless.

"Bella?" I looked up. "I've been calling your name… what's on your mind?"

His eyes danced with curiosity. "Well, actually, I was thinking about the path my life would've taken if I never moved to Forks. It would be horrible. I- I don't even know how I lived sixteen years without you. It makes no sense. Like the first part of my life was a dark night then you came-" I half quoted him.

He smiled. "And everything lit up in beauty."

Edward walked around the table and wrapped his arms around my torso. He gave me a sweet kiss on the back of my head. "I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen,"

"As I love you, Isabella Marie Sw- Cullen." I could feel him smile when he corrected himself. I smiled myself. I was a Cullen.

Abruptly spinning me around, he kissed my lips softly, the kinds of kisses we shared when we first got together. At some point, I guess, they became rougher- and wetter.

Not that I cared at all. Any kiss from Edward could make my day. Small ones, tender ones, rough ones, wet open ones, French ones, any. I loved them all the same.

Suddenly in the kiss my head became fogged-

My eye flashed open. I was lying on the couch. What? "Bella, are you alright!?"  
"Yeah," I looked around, dazed. "What happened?"

A crooked smile that took my breath away spread across his face. "I kissed you and you fainted. Ha! That hasn't happened in a while."

Heat started spreading across my face and neck. "Ah."

"Don't be embarrassed. I find it," he took a minute to search for a word, "cute, sweet, adorable," and trailed off.

I nodded but frowned. "I wish I could do that to you,"

His hands cupped my cheeks, something was playing in his eyes- his very black eyes.

Before I could comment on his lack of hunting he kissed me the same way again. I felt his lips twist in a smile and suddenly he fell on the floor without even a 'thud' with his eyes closed.

What is he- oh my gosh. Laughter ripped through me so hard I had to clench my sides. Even Edward, who was impressively looking asleep, started chuckling. I could see him fighting the smile off. After a while, after tears escaped my eyes, his form started shaking harder.

Silently I sunk to my knees on the ground above him, still laughing. His eyes opened and he finally full on laughed. I fell atop of him, laughing my heart out.

Without a thought my hands slid to his sides. I never tested this out… could I, can he, can vampires be tickled?

His eyes grew when I started wiggling my fingers on his sides. Laughter struck towards him and he started thrashing around. "B- Bell- ah!"

I giggled in victory and moved my fingers faster. "S- s- stop! Ah!" Vampires can be tickled!

"Ple- ah ha!" He thrashed his head to the right. "Bella!"

After a while I stopped, laughing tenfold to earlier. My sides actually really hurt.

He stopped laughing and glared up at me. "You're going to wish you never did that, love."

"Oh really?"

And I was under him, pinned down by his weight. We both kept chuckling. "Yes, really."

His fingers went to the inside of my thighs and wiggled. "AH! Ha- E- ah ha!"

He was laughing as hard as I was, watching me thrashing back and forth. "Ha! Edw- aha!"

"Are you sorry?"

"N- aha! Yes, yes!"  
He stopped his movement, leaving both of us there panting. I hopped I would never forget this memory.

Every once in a while we would laugh. Today was already perfect. But I had an important question for Edward. "Hey Edward?"

He looked up through his impossibly long eyelashes, still lying on the floor. "Yes dear?"

I was sitting on the floor absent mindedly drawing patterns on his chest. "Shouldn't you hunt?"

His eyes once soft and happy turned sad. "Yeah, I figure I should. Not now. But are you sure you'll be fine completely alone? I will be the only one close to you within miles."

That sounded terrible and scary. "I'll be fine. Or if you don't hunt I might not be fine."

His brows pulled together in confusion. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well if you don't hunt, with your eyes looking like that, _I_ could become the meal."

Shakily he laughed while combing his fingers through his soft hair. "Bella, Bella, Bella. I promise, whenever I do leave, I'll be quick. Okay?"

"Okay."

"For now I was thinking we should go take a bath. We haven't done that yet." He wiggled his brows suggestively. "And you could eat whipped cream and cherries,"

My heart fluttered. He smiled knowingly. "I'll go get the water."

I sat there dumbfounded. A bath seemed so _romantic_ and _intimate_. Showers were quick, standing up, and steamy, but a bath… and knowing my Edward he'd go overboard with romance.

From the distance I heard rushing water in the huge tub that I've only used once; I felt weird all by myself.

My Edward returned, smiling happily. "Ready?"

Raising my eyebrows in shock, I replied, "Already?"

He nodded. "Cullens always have the fastest things,"

"Touché." He chuckled and lent down to help me up.

Of course I slipped, even with his hand on my arm, and smacked my head on the corner of the table. "Fu- ouch!" I bit my lip as tears overflowed.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry I wasn't pay- you're bleeding, oh Bella,"

He helped me up so I was sitting on his lap on the couch, exactly where we made love. "Shh, it's okay. Let's go." I sniffed and stood up waiting for him to follow.

When I opened the bathroom door my mouth dropped almost to the floor.

The windows were closed from the sun so Edward lit long red and white candles all over floor. They slowly dripped with each flicker of the florescent light onto the sandy tile. There had to be at least thirty piled in piles of five all around the room. On the celling you could watch the flames dance. The huge tub was filled only half way -so when both of us got in it wouldn't over flow- and full of fluffy bubbles. The whole room smelt of roses and coconut. When I looked down there was a path of rose petals from the door to the tub. Suddenly I wasn't crying because of the pain on my head, I was crying because how romantic and utterly perfect everything was.

He kissed my check. "Get in, I'll be right back."

Without any reluctance at all I slipped off the shirt I stole from him, my mini shorts, then at the same time my sports bra (I grabbed the first boob holder I could find) and my panties.

I stepped in slowly. A sigh escaped me. The water was hot, very hot, I like hot water. And when Edward got in it wouldn't be as hot next to his perfectly cold body.

When I was completely submerged Edward came back with a hand full of items. There was cherries, whipped crème in a bowl, a tall glass, and some bottle of wine or something.

He smiled sweetly at me. "Champagne,"

"I highly doubt that you can't read my mind." I mumbled angrily. How does he do it?  
Clearly amused he sat the items on the counter and grabbed a tray that apparently sat over the tub. It had two large cup holders.

He sat the contraption across the bath above my torso. He then went back to a high cabinet, one I never got in, and grabbed a black container. He then came back and sat all the items nicely on the tray, pouring me a glass of the sparkly champagne. I picked up the black container in curiosity. _Rose Mud face mask_. I raised my eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Well," he started, "woman typically like these things. I figured you would, too. I heard it's very relaxing and leaves your skin smooth. I asked the house keeping to leave one but forgot about it,"

"Oh."

My eyes were quickly distracted as he was suddenly naked. I scooted up. Effortlessly he climbed in behind me, his legs on either side of mine so I could lean on his chest. He leaned over and pulled the wooden tray thing closer to us. He grabbed the mask. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

Somewhat reluctant I closed my eyes and leaned closer.

A smooth substance touched my face. It was cold and smelt wonderful. This wasn't too bad after all.

He started at my cheeks, then nose, forehead, neck, and chin. I figured I must've looked like a clown. I opened my eyes and looked at him in awe. "This feels incredible, Edward, thank you."

"Of course." He then carefully took a cherry, put a bit of crème on it and lowered it into my mouth, pulling the steam and placing it back on the tray. I moaned absent mindedly at the amazing taste.

Edward growled behind me. "Who knew eating could be so seductive?" It was only a whisper.

Even through the hardening mud mask I could feel myself blush. "I honestly wasn't trying to,"

"You never have to try, Bella. It seems to be natural for you." More blush.

We sat there relaxing for a minute in silence before I grabbed the champagne. It was actually delicious. On our wedding I drank a little, but not much. Then at a party when I was a freshman, shh, I drank a beer. Then of course there was when my cousin came to Arizona and forced me to try wine. All of those were utterly disgusting. But this champagne was amazing.

Before I knew it I was on my third glass. Edward said nothing until I finished. "You're going to get drunk," he chuckled, "well I think you should actually. It's a good human moment," I looked at him in shock.

After my fourth cup things became fuzzy so I stopped. Okay, maybe more than fuzzy. But not bad. I could still think, speak, and eat. I just felt good and completely relaxed.

Edward reached behind him and grabbed a towel that he dipped in the water. He then removed the mask slowly, somehow, turning me on and by the feel of the hard thing on my back, him too.

I picked up a cherry and got an idea. "Hey, can you tie a cherry stem with your tongue? They say if you can you're a good kisser. You are a stupidly good make-me-faint kisser, so I think you should try…"

He looked at me like I was crazy. And picked up a steam I ate off of. I leaned back more to watch is face.

First he winced at the left over juice but kept going. "Damn it," he took two pieces out of his mouth.

My tongue worked quickly only to make a mess. I gave up. Edward though, after about three minutes, took out a beautiful tie.

An evil idea crept in my mind. I took the steam, which was coated in his venom and placed it in my mouth, moaning quietly.

His eyes widened. He grabbed the towel and placed it on my head. "Before we get any further, I need to fix this." I understood and watched as he dropped the towel, now coated in blood. His voice was deep.

He reached for the tray and lied it on the ground. I moved to the other side of the tub, creating ripples, and leaned back facing him.

Much like I was a mountain lion he crawled through the water between my legs. Surprising me, he lifted both of my legs so they dangled off the tubs edge. Water went everywhere.

For a second I watched the flames dance in the dark until I felt him at my entrance. He leaned into my neck. "Ready?"

"Always and forever."

That was all he needed as he pressed into me, sending even more water off the edge of the tub. Would I ever get used to this feeling? God I hope not. I love being surprised by him. By kiss hugs, his kisses, his hands, his tongue… his impossibly hard- "Oh god, Edward,"

He abruptly started teasing my nipples under the bubbles.

His talented pianist fingers could do anything and everything! So many sensations went through me, maybe because I was almost drunk, or maybe because how romantic everything was. For a second I considered the possibility that Edward and I could stay like this, he could bite me, and we could stay here in this tub forever.

My thoughts stopped when one of his hands stopped their menstruations and went down to my over sensitive bundle of nerves. "Bella, I'm cl-close, ughn, are yo- u?"

Not even he could make a proper sentence. "Yes! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," the string of profanities started.

His moans in the hollow of my neck grew louder and louder.

A cold fluid shot into me, causing me to go.

For a few we stayed there, his head on my neck. He was tired, even for a vampire. I let my eyelids drift closed.

"Bella, Bella…" I opened my eyes to black ones. "Hey beautiful. It's four. I figured you could eat,"

I nodded and sat up. HOW DOES HE DO IT!? I was fully clothed, only a little damp, and twisted up on the bed.

He laughed at my confusion. "It was the alcohol. Don't worry it happens. Also probably because you bled a lot." I nodded once more. "What would you like?"

I've been having _weird_ cravings. Even in my dreams I would eat. "Peanut butter."

His head shot to the side. "Just that?"

"Yes…"

He put his hands up playfully. "Yes ma'am." And left.

Not even fifty seconds later he was back with my snack.

Half of the jar was gone when I was done with it, completely satisfied.

The rest of the day was taken by just cuddling next to each other and watching old movies. I felt sick so I didn't eat dinner, just fell asleep peacefully next to Edward.

 **EPOV**

Leaving Bella to hunt was almost impossible. She'd be all alone. Completely and utterly alone. But I had to, and made sure I left her a note.

 _**Yep guys. This is the beginning of the chapter 'unexpected'. My next chapters will be after Bella is a vampire. Yes, I'm skipping those horrible days when they argued and fought. Please review!**_


	10. New Gift

_**Hey loves! Remember, Stephanie Meyer. Um and really remember that this is no_ _ **AFTER BREAKING DAWN**_ _. Enjoy!**_

Chapter ten: New Gift

Everything was perfect. It was the only word I could use to describe mine and Bella's life. Renesmee was five, though she looked ten. So that meant Bella had been immortal for five years. We moved with the Denali Clan. In a few weeks Kate and Garrett were finally getting married. Renesmee was to be the 'flower girl', Irina the maid of honor, and Benjamin from the Egyptian coven the best man.

Ever since the Volturi incident, we all became closer. The Amazon Coven and Benjamin visited as many times as they could, agreeing that they wouldn't hunt humans while in America or Canada. Garrett on the other hand took our 'vegetarian' life style for his wife to be.

Jacob and Seth moved with us, Leah stayed behind. Now _she_ was our problem. She would send Bella horrible threats. I almost killed her. I grabbed her by the neck, ready to bite and rip, until Carlisle stopped me, reminding me of who I was. Though we didn't let Bella anywhere near Leah. Once I had to hold kicking and screaming Bella back from her when she came to visit. Bella thrashed in my arms and bit me.

She spent a whole year saying how sorry she was. I didn't care, honestly. Most mates end up biting each other one time or another, and plus now we both had matching bite marks on our jugular and she marked me. She dry sobbed in my arms every night apologizing. I shushed her and tried calming her. Even Renesmee would hold her, whispering, "It's okay mama, can't you see it's okay?"

Bella returned, slamming the door shut from the harsh Alaskan winter wind. I smiled sweetly at her. "Welcome home, love. I guess we are alone…" I glanced at her side. No Renesmee.

Her smile grew as she took her black UGGs off. "Yep. Alice wanted to play 'fashion show' with her. I believe she did that for us- what would we do without Alice?"

I laughed. "Without Alice we would be sex deprived."

She shook her head in embarrassment. "Most likely. Luckily enough for me, I'm never deprived from _that_ kind of pleasure. You keep me plenty of satisfied."

A growl ripped through me. "When I get in that bedroom you better be on the bed, naked, with your legs spread." I slapped her cute little butt playfully. She squealed and nodded.

After a minute I slowly walked into the room, happy at the sight of Bella lying naked with her legs deliciously spread wide open.

"Now Bella, I think I need to remind your body how beautiful and amazing it is and be slow and gentle. Good idea?"

She shuddered. "Okay."

I moved over her carefully, kissing from her leg to her lips. She sighed happily in our kiss that burned with passion. Even though we kiss and touch all the time… I still cannot get over how wonderful she is. How soft she is. How her hair smells. How _she_ smells. Every little hair, every nail, every almost invisible stretch mark, every scar, every laugh, every moan, every whimper, her. My Bella. I smiled in the kiss.

Slowly I ran my hands down her neck to the valley between her breasts that I ended up growing beyond found of. They fit perfectly in my hands and had a good weight to them that I loved. She thought it was hilarious how much I loved them, saying that I'm a typical man. Well if men love their lovers breasts this much then I guess she's correct.

My thumb brushed over her right nipple making it harder on contact. The way Bella reacted to my touch made my pants even tighter.

So I brushed my finger over her left nipple before I lowered and took her right in my mouth. A few whimpers escaped her luscious lips asking for more.

All but too easily I complied and groped and massaged her other one, while biting and nibbling on her other one. "Ughn," I love that sound!

As I moved my mouth to her other breast, I moved my groping hand down to her navel. I looked up at her. "Hmm, I think I might just need you to be wetter." Not that I did, she was dripping on the sheets.

She didn't say anything, just thrusted her hips up to let me know it was okay.

My fingers found her entrance quickly. I knew every little thing about Bella's body. _Everything_. I knew how to tease her, tickle her, I even knew how to make her orgasm on cue.

While one of my fingers slid up and down her slit, my other fingers made fast circles around her clit before I suddenly thrusted two fingers up in her. "Please, Edward," she was breathless and hardly audible even for me.

Willingly I removed my hand and mouth from her so I could all but rip my shirt off and throw my boxers and pants on the door. I went back, hovering above her, placing my hands on either side of her face. "Ready?" She nodded one hard nod.

Because I knew my dearests body so much, I knew I was aligned with her entrance so I thrusted slowly into her, 'dazzled' at how hot, wet, and tight she was. A feeling I hope I never get used to.

Our eyes met, both a burning amber gold turning into black with the lust we shared.

"Edward," I smiled.

I may have lost the privilege of my name slipping from her lips while she slept, but my name was always the first word to fall off her lips while we made love.

"Bella," I picked up pace a little, hitching her left leg over my right hip. I knew this position drove her to come pretty fast.

Her body contracted around me as I hit her magical spot inside her. "Oh,"

Something came across my mind. I gasped aloud, still to this day not used to seeing into her mind.

Bella was showing me very vivid and clear an image of us on Isle Esme. I noticed it on instant. It was the first time we ever made love. I remembered every last detail of that night and apparently so did she…

I crushed my lips to hers and groaned. "I love you, s-so much,"

"I love you t-too, Eh- Edward."

My body moved harder against hers. She hasn't showed me her shield in a long time.

Wait.

Bella has been immortal for five years. How can she see human memories so clear and precise?

Un-knowingly I slowed down. Bella's eyes shot to me in both confusion and anger that I stopped. "What are you-"

"Shh," I placed my hand over her mouth, "how can you remember those things so easily? By this point you aren't supposed to remember hardly anything."

She furrowed her eyebrows and removed my hand. "Well, I only remember memories that you're in." She paused. "Now can we please continue?" Her hand went down to my shaft.

With a growl form both of us I entered her harder. With only two thrusts she came, sparking mine. I collapsed on top of her breathing heavily and wondering. We need to see Carlisle now.

After a few minutes I pulled out of her, sadly, and spoke. "Bella, we need to see Carlisle. I think you might have another 'gift'." She raised her eyebrows.

We got to the main house in no time, skipping over Emmett's rude 'sex hair' comments straight into my father's study. "Hello, Bella, Edward."

"Hello, Carlisle." Bella smiled slightly. She was worried for no reason.

His eyes shot to mine. "What's wrong, son?"

"Bella lifted her shield to me and showed me crystal clear memories of our honeymoon. She said she remembered every human memory with me in it."

Carlisle stood up quickly. "Bella?"

She held my hand tighter. "Well, yeah. I can't remember anything from when I was sixteen and younger, really. But I remember everything that happened that Edward was in. Like I remember when he left, then I remember when he returned. Fall to spring just like that."

By now, from eavesdropping, everyone except my sleeping daughter was in the room.

Carlisle was amazed. "That's wonderful, Bella! So, tell me the first memory you have."

She smiled widely. "I was at lunch sitting with my friends. Then I saw the most beautiful people I ever saw; the Cullens."

Everyone's jaw in that room was on the ground.

Rosalie walked closer. "How could this be?"

He shook his head. "We all know Bella and Edward are the only known vampire-human relationship. My guess is that, because Edward is her mate and changed her, plus gave her my granddaughter and she is a shield, that Bella was able to hold onto only Edward revolved memories. Not very scientific, I know, but at the moment I am too shock to know."

Esme came up and grabbed my wife's other hand. "That's wonderful, dear."

Bella nodded. "I would've told you sooner, but, I don't know, I figured it was normal." She trailed off and locked eyes with me.

Carlisle laughed. "We understand. Now, I want to quiz you. Did you ever jump off a cliff at La Push?"

Jacob and Seth moved forward with wide eyes. Bella nodded. "Of course, that's why Alice came and took me to Voultora to save Edward."

"Did you ever go dress shopping with Angela and Jessica?"

She nodded. "Yes. I left them, and my coat, to get a book about 'the cold ones'. While I was walking back these low-life guys trapped me until Edward's Volvo came speeding up and stopped them. He then took me to dinner and gave me his coat."

My smile must've been enormous, so was Carlisle's. "Last one. Did you ever go to the mall with Mike?"

Bella laughed. "No. I would've remembered that because Edward would be somewhere behind me watching him."

Everyone began laughing. "Well, Bella," Carlisle looked at both of us, "it seems you have yet another gift."

 **BPOV**

I paced around our room practically jumping up and down. "I can remember everything!"

Edward chuckled seriously. "It's amazing, love. That was one of the factors for why I didn't want to change you, because you'd forget all our wonderful memories. But yet you shocked me again, like you do every day." I giggled and fell in his arms on our bed. "My wonderful, silly, beautiful, mother-of-my-child, Bella."

We lied there for a little. "When are Paul and Emily ever going to get married? I mean, they're missing out on sooo much," he nodded in my hair. "I'm so glad I married you, Edward."

"I'm so glad you married me too, Bella." He took a deep breath and moved me to where I was sitting on his lap. "Bella, I never fully apologized to you,"

My head cocked in confusion. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Bella, do you realize how wrong I was when you were human? I underestimated you constantly. I _left_ you. I thought you couldn't be a vampire, and I tried getting you to not have Renesmee. I was so utterly incorrect. You're so strong, Bella. You had Renesmee while still alive and didn't make a peep. You weren't okay when I left, you almost died- I can go on and on about how amazing you are and how I messed up, but I'm just going to leave you with this; I'm sorry. You are so bright and intelligent. You know what you're doing. You're beyond beautiful, sweet, and everything else. I love you, Bella, and I will never, ever underestimate you again."

I waited for tears that, of course, couldn't come. "Oh, Edward!" I threw my arms around his neck. I dry sobbed by his neck. "I love you! And I'm sorry, I bit you, Edward. I bit you,"

He raised my head up with his thumb. "It's fine, more than fine. Love, you _marked_ me. You claimed me as yours with this bite. I love this bite, so much." I nodded as our lips met smoothly. My Edward.

 _**Thanks guys! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it! Sorry it was shorter, but I also just posted a new short story you should read called,_ _ **Like He Never Existed**_ _thanks again! Love ya!**_


	11. Side note

**GUYS! I HATE LIFE RIGHT NOW! My freaking computer needs 'Word' fixed. Soooo that means my Fanfitcion is put to a hold. Plus I'm starting school next week. UGH!**

 **Plus guys I was on a really steamy chapter. It is by far the hottest, with the most sexiest Edward.**

 **I'll give you a pre-view. Edward ties Bella on a bed and rips her clothes off. He then reveals he got special toys for them to play with. Hot right?**

 **But no. My computer had to go and screw that up.**

 **Thank you for continuously reading, and I hope you still continue to. But computer- fuck you.**


	12. Dominant

_** Hey my loves! Again, these Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Sorry if there are errors, my 'word' on my computer is still down so I had to write it through Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter twelve: Dominant 

_"_ Edward!" I gasped in his neck as he pinned me against the wall. "What are you _doing_?" I was angry, beyond angry.

Him and I just got back from an alone hunting trip. Somehow we started arguing, something we never, ever did. He started cursing at me! I don't even remember what we were fighting about because he suddenly threw me over his shoulder and ran back home. He didn't smile. He didn't breathe. He never even looked at me.

For once, I was scared of Edward.

His eyes took over my body while a growl ripped through his chest. What happened to my Edward? "Bella," he looked directly in my eyes, "you've been bad, you need punished baby."

Anger now raged through my whole body. "I am NOT making love to you like this, what happened to you? Y- you're acting like an animal!" I scram in his face, no longer caring.

Shocking me further in he started laughing. "Oh, Bella, there will be no love making tonight. Tonight you are mine, and I plan on fucking you senselessly baby girl." _When did he start calling me that?_

I gasped loudly. Edward hardly ever talked like that. The last time he did was five years ago on our honeymoon...

He grabbed the underside of my right leg tightly. I hissed at him, he was exited, and very erect.

As if it was involuntarily he buckled his hips into me, sliding me up the stone wall. I almost moaned at the amazing friction before I caught myself. So instead I hissed back, glaring in his direction.

Although I was beyond pissed at him, I couldn't hep but become utterly turned on. Edward was out of control, an animal. I could already feel my panties dampen under my shorts. And as soon I could smell it. Uh oh.

Edward smirked at me, holding my leg harder. "Admit it, Isabella, you are turned on. You are soaking wet." He said, mater-of-factly.

I turned my head so I wouldn't have to face him eye-to-eye. His hand grabbed my cheek. "Bella!" He's YELLING at me now!?

"You did not just yell at me!"

His hand gripped my check harder. "And I didn't ask for your two-sense either,"

"Fuck you!" I was shocked at my own words.

A loud laugh shook me. "No, dear, _I'm_ going to fuck _you_. Remember a long time ago when you said you liked being my submissive?"

"Yes," I spat at him.

He shook his head. "Tonight you are fully a submissive. I am your dominant. You can't do anything until I tell you to, Isabella."

Losing, I moaned slowly.

Edward took that as a yes. "You will call me Mr. Cullen, nothing else. You will not come until I tell you to."

My mouth dropped- he cut me off. "Nor talk. The only thing you can do is moan. Got it Ms. Cullen?"

He dropped my leg roughly, making me stumble, almost fall. I was so pissed but so- so completely turned on!

"Now I want you to go into our room. Sit on our bed with your hands cupped firmly together on your lap, fully dressed, eyes closed. Go."

Not really thinking, at all, I stumbled down the hall way, looking at all the pictures our daughter drew me. She would never know this side of her mother, of her father.

I opened our door, drinking in the sight of our bed dressed in gold sheets. You could see the marks my nails made last time Edward and I had sex. I sat down on the bed, put my hands together as he asked, and closed my eyes, letting my hyper-aware ears to listen to him. He sounded close. Maybe the closet?

But I was confussed. What happened to him? Was this just a dark fantasy he wanted? Or did my fat mouth make him litteraly mad?

From the distance I heard the sound of fabric ruffle. Yes, he was in the closet. But why? Did he really want me to put on lingerie? It wouldn't even stay on long, not that I minded. Once I even considered becoming nudists with him.

The fabric sound ended. His footsteps grew closer and closer until I heard the door open, and then slam close. I jumped a little.

"Good girl." I all but purred at his words. "Now, I want to play with you, my love. What would you do if I told you I went online a few days ago and ordered some adult toys? Answer me!"

I swallowed loudly. "I- I'd like that," _Would I?_

"Stand up." I cracked open an eye- "I said stand up, not look!"

Gulping even more I stood up. I felt as he grabbed my waist and pushed me aside. I heard him sit down. I also heard a sigh. "I won't yell at you anymore, I promise. Open your eyes."

Carefully now I opened them. My eyes drank in the sight of my Edward sitting down like I was. He was wearing a blue shirt and dark jeans that, under them, was a very big buldge. "Come here."

"Gladly-" I stopped, wide eyed. First of all because I talked, second because I admitted how turned on I really was.

To my surprise he smiled, crookedly. "You want me?" I nodded quickly, straing at his hands. They held a shoe box. _What could be in there?_ "Then come to me, love. Any way you want to."

My legs buckled and I fell with a soft 'thud' on my knees. I swallowed heavily before crawling over to him, eyeing the box. He made a sound that sounded like he liked what I was doing. So I continued my maneuver, until I came between his legs.

"Now, Ms. Cullen, do what ever you want to me. Just don't talk."

My mind raced through a million reasons. Did he not like my voice? Has these last seven years been a lie? "Why not?"

He looked down at me, for the first time tonight he looked like the man I fell in love with. "I want to drive you crazy, Bella. I love your voice and words. Never forget that darling." I nodded, happy that he _did_ like my voice.

I looked up at him as he put the box aside on the bed and nodded for me to go on. With a loud swallow I slid my hands up his thighs, loving how they felt under my hands; a little kink I never told him about. I moved my hands to the hem of his jeans and pulled them down, ripping fabric away with my stone hands. Oops. Nervously I looked at his face. He didn't seem to care so I continued on.

Once his pants and shoes were across the room I went back up his legs with my hands, scratching his skin lightly. A little whimper from his mouth told me he liked it, so I didn't stop until I came to his boxers. They looked so tight a pang of ego raced through me to my very core.

With my purple nails, that he seemed to love, I pulled down his boxers quickly, ready for the item underneath.

He sprung up proudly, causing me to giggle a little tiny giggle. But don't be fooled, I was still pissed at him... he yelled at me, cussed at me, god it was so hot.

Breaking out of my thoughts I wrapped my hand around him, feeling every vain, every curve, every smooth inch. He moaned my name quietly, successfully egging me on. So I sped my hand up, tightened my hand, and began twisting, pulling, massaging- anything to get him there. After only a short while some pre-come came out. Deciding not to waist it, I lowered my mouth, taking him in like only I had before. This must've surprised him for he gasped, buckled his hips, and tangled his hand in my hair. His un-necessary breathing even became rougher. I knew he was close. And I knew just the thing to get him there. My eyes looked up at him through my lashes before I smirked and ran my teeth up his length carefully, knowing that one slip could hurt him immensely.

Suddenly I was in my feet again, a hyperventilating Edward holding my neck. "God, Bella. Now I need you to strip for me."

Although Edward had seen me naked almost everyday, I was still embarrassed.

I watched as he took off his shirt and sat back down, leaving me standing in the middle of our room. If my husband wanted a show, he was getting one.

My hands went up to the hem of my blue shirt. He nodded for me to go on. So I flexed my arms and pulled my shirt over my head, flipping my long hair in the process. My hands shimmied back down my body, hopefully seductively, until I came to my tight shorts Alice forced me in. I looked over, he licked his lips. Now feeling cocky, I pulled them down slowly, reviling my ass centimeter by centimeter. A loud groan came from the bed. I laughed and kicked them aside, going to my back to the annoying little clasps of my blue and purple bra. I flung it somewhere, ran my hands down my body, put my thumbs on the little red strings of my panties-

Before I could blink I was slammed in the wall, my left leg over Edward's hip, his erection straining against my stomach. He reached down and took my panties off himself, letting it fall to our feet. His breathing was almost scary. "You want me to fuck you, don't you, Bella?"

"Yes! Yes, Edw- Mr. Cullen, please!" My begging made him grow harder against my stomach.

Just like that he was inside me. He grabbed on my thighs and pulled me up so my back was completely against the wall. The force he was fucking me... my legs became numb if at all possible for vampires I do not know.

He was quiet. I on the other hand was yelling, loudly, screaming, cursing, feeling myself sink more and more into hurting.

Every thrust hit my g-spot. He would pass it and go to the very depths of me, making my nails scratch down my back. I could feel the intensity in my throat.

"Fuck! Eddwwarrddd,"

I closed my eyes for him to go harder, but he stopped and dropped me on the floor. He grabbed my cheek. "On the bed." For a second I thought he was going to be mad at me for saying his name. I moved my left leg and fell. He fucked me so hard I couldn't walk? Oh holy fucking god.

When I made it to the bed, and after he told my how to lay, hands above head and legs far apart, he grabbed the box and came over to me.

He smiled. "How do you feel about bondage?" A loud gasp echoed off the walls. I could only nod. "Good. And about toys?" Another nod.

He sat the box down. In his hands were three scarfs of mine. He grabbed the pink one and came to my arms. He tied it carefully to me, and then to the headboard. It wasn't too tight, with my strength I could rip it in a second. He then did the same to my legs, but tighter.

A smile lit up his face as he pulled a little foil packet out- wait? Why does he have a condom? Vampires don't need those...

"This my dear," he held it closer to my eyes, "is a French tickler. You will love it, trust me." How the fuck did he know?

With curious eyes I watched him slip it on himself, wishing it was me around him. I noticed all the bumps. A loud moan escaped me. He then crawled over me. "Bella, listen carefully. If I hurt you, or you need me to stop, please tell me." I nodded, mouth slack.

"Perfect."

And just like that he was in me, filling me up. FUCK! The bumps, those amazing fucking bumps! They made me go crazy, thrashing around the bed. "Ohhh, yesssss,"

"Mmm, do you like that you dirty girl?"

Did he just call me 'dirty girl'? "Yes! Please, more, harder!"

On cue he went harder, faster, deeper. By this point all I was doing was screaming his name on repeat, loud, with my eyes shut tight.

An orgasm racked through my body harder than any orgasm ever did before. I don't know what I said, but it was loud. He pulled out and took the thing off.

I watched as he leaned down between my legs.

If this is punishing, I'm never being that shy, quiet girl again, if I have a daughter or not.

"Now, Bella, would you like me to lick you clean or have my dick fuck you so hard you can't breathe?" DID HE JUST SAY THAT!?

With a loud cry, I answered, "Both!"

He chuckled, causing his cool breath to blow over me in wonderful ways. "I'm the dominant, but I love you. Your wish, my command. Next time it will be no sex for a week. Now, don't come until I tell you to." How the fuck do I do that?  
I whimpered, he lowered until his tongue brushed up my slit a few times until he was at my clit.

"Ah... ah... ohhhh" was all I could say or think.

He grabbed my thighs and pulled himself closer to me. I was already there- so close! He could tell this, stopped biting my clit and instead stuck his tongue deeply inside me to my g-spot. "You fucking tease!" I yelled.

"That's it, come, come for me love, now."

On command I came, blacking out momentarily. Just as I opened my eyes he was in me... again. "Edwa- MR. CULLEN!"

 **EPOV**

She yelled violently, her body straining against the scarfs I tied her with. "Does that *thrust* feel good?"

Her mouth opened, nothing came out. I looked down at where we connected, watching in awe as I slid effortlessly in and out of her. My eyes then traveled back up her body to her bouncing breasts, her tangled hair, her face twisted in pure pleasure, passion.

"Don't stop!" _No problem._

My hands went up to her soft breasts as I began twisting and pinching her nipples, watching as her body convulsed under me.

I lifted my left hand off her breast and snaked it down her body to her precious clit. I kept my right hand where it was and put my mouth on her now left out nipple. If at all possible her mouth opened even more as the loudest, most Earth- shattering scream left her sweet lips.

Her body arched, ripping the scarfs into pieces. She then moved her hands in my hair and wrapped her legs over mine, making me go deeper into her until there was no more of her left.

With a final scream she came, the hardest I've ever felt her come, violently. But she continued moving with me, waiting for me to come. Which wasn't hard, at all. She was squeezing me so hard-

"Bella!" I pumped three final times, sliding her body up the bed, until _I_ came in long cold spurts. I moved slowly to get us off our high.

She sighed once I pulled out of her. "Oh, Edward. I think we need a shower..."

I chuckled. "No, no. I'm not done with you yet baby girl." Why I started calling her this... I'm not sure.

My eyes took in as both of our come dripped out of her onto the sheets. "Huh?"

Not answering her silly question, I flipped her on her knees and slid back into her. "EDWARD!"

"That's *thrust* not *thrust* my name!" My hand went around her body to her clit to pinch.

"Mr. Culleeennn,"

Poor Bella. If only she knew, this was still only the beginning.

 **BPOV**

Lying on Edward's chest I re-thought everything that just happened. How we made l- no, how he fucked me- ten times in a row. I didn't even know I, let alone Edward, had that much come in us! Or how our bodies could actually do that! Or mostly, how dominant and rough my Edward was.

His hand played with my hair. "I love you, Isabella. You do know that I would never be that way right?"

I nodded. "Yes. I love you too- but that was amazing, perfect, so damn good,"

He laughed full heartedly. "It was. You should bring up the name 'Mike Newton' more often."

"Wait? That's what made you this way?"

Edward sighed. "Yes. In the woods you mentioned his name, and only his name, but I suddenly felt jealous- I needed a way to make you see how much I love you all while letting you know that you're only mine."

"So your plan on doing that was to fuck me ten times? Because my legs aren't doing great right now."

"Bella, Bella, Bella,"

 _** Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it! Until next chapter... **_


	13. Up Against The Wall

_** Hey loves!It's been a while, I know. But that gave me ideas. As always Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy! **_

Chapter thirteen: Up Against The Wall

 **EPOV**

Bella threw her head back, hitting, nocking down, and breaking a framed picture. "Please!" Oh god, when she says that I break... keep it together, Edward.

"Mmm, please what, Bella? I believe I don't understand you."

She groaned in frustration, pulling her right leg over my hip. "Please, Edward, please! Make love to me already!"

I chuckled darkly, smelling her hair. "Right here? But Bella, we're against a wall,"

"Yes!"

This all started because of Bella, and she didn't even know it. Renesmee, Bella, and I went to a local mall to get Renesmee some new clothes. I walked out of our closet in jeans and a black shirt. Bella... well she decided to be sexy I guess. For she wore a silky, tight red shirt that clung in all the right places. You could see her hardened nipples under it, begging for me. Her jeans were also tight, showing me her perfect back side any time she bent over. Plus she wore these black high-heeled boots. Her hair was even sexy, loosened in soft curls, framing her perfect face. So the whole three hours we were at the mall, I had a raging hard on.

Bella simply did not know this. When we got back I quickly arranged a 'play date' with uncle Emmett and carried Bella home, telling her dirty things while licking her ear. I told her how much she effects me, how one word, one look, can rip my boxers into shreds.

As soon as I slammed our door shut, I pushed her across our house, into the dining room, and ran my hands freely up and down her body, feeling her convulse under me.

My poor wife was hyperventilating by now, begging for me. "Please," she whimpered softly, her arousal covering the entire atmosphere by this point. "Please,"

"Mmm, of course baby, of course."

I captured her lips with mine, feeling as her heated breath rushed into mine.

Slowly I reached behind me and held her leg harder against me, her poky boot stabbing me with every breath. I made sure that my arousal was up into hers, letting her feel just how hard she can make me. Letting her know that I am hers, as she is mine. And that I will spend everyday pleasing her, even if we couldn't make love.

But at the moment, I planned on making her world turn around to where the only word she can know is my name.

With a smack of our lips I pulled away from her, dropped her leg, and stood back. Bella slumped against the wall, breathing and hair erratic as her body slowly slipped down the wall. Her knees were clearly weak. I smirked knowing I did that by a few licks and words.

With one finger, I motioned for her to come over. Her eyebrows pulled together and she actually managed to stand up. Oh no. When I'm done with her, she wont walk for a week.

Still confused, she stopped in front of me and cocked her head to the side.

I smiled a 'dazzling' smile at her, reached out to the hem of her sexy red blouse, and slowly pulled it over her, reviling inch by inch of her smooth satin skin. My hungry eyes glanced closely as my arms attempted to remember how to move her shirt up.

Once it was off and thrown on the table, a loud grow escaped me. She was wearing a beautiful, lacy, black bra with a small red bow in the middle. Her and bows on her undergarments... fucking love it!

My hands snaked to her back and unclasped it quickly, pro at this movement by this point.

It fell down her arms onto my shoes with a light sound. I drank in her milky white breasts and pebbled pink peaks. Growling a little, I broke my eyes from them and darted them to her boots. After those were off I continued with her jeans. Slowly I slid them down her smooth legs, watching as she slid out. And finally Bella was where I wanted her- in only a pair of red panties.

She was still breathing heavily, looking in my eyes, not quite sure what to do.

With one fluid movement, I grabbed her hips, connected our lips, and pushed her over her clothes on to the wall again. Her breasts molded into me, her hips thrusting up to me.

Our lips were the only sound for a while, both of our breathing stopping momentarily.

The feeling of her lips, her tongue, was something I hope to never get used to. Plus her taste and sent. If I was human I wouldn't have a hobby but kissing her... and more. I would eat... I'd just eat her out, then instead of drinking I'd drink her arousal. It would work out perfectly.

Breaking from my thoughts, I stopped kissing her and went to her ear. I nibbled on it, her breathing returned. "Mmm do you want me?"

"Yes! Please, Edward! It's all I want!" She whimpered loudly, stomping her foot.

"I don't understand, love. _What_ do you want me to do?"

"Ravish me, Edward! Ravish me..." She broke mid-sentence, dry crying.

Faster for any human eyes, I threw my belt off and pushed my jeans and boxers down past my knees.

Of course Bella could see this, her breathing heavier and heavier.

I grabbed her hands, putting them on my back, grabbed her right leg, putting it over my left hip, and thrusted half way into her. A loud, drawn out moan echoed throughout our house. "Eeeddwwarrrddd,"

My jaw was clenched tightly already, head thrown back. How the _fuck_ does she feel like this? And when she screams my name- there is nothing better in the world.

Her walls contracted around me, feeling as I streatched her. So I thusted up harder, hitting her cunt wonderfully. She scram my name. But that didn't stop me. Still buried the whole way inside of her, I jerked my hips up fast, sliding her on the wall. "EDWARD!"

"Mmm, FUCK, Bella,"

Her breasts pounded into my black shirt. "Ooohhh!"

With much consideration I stopped, slipping our of her, and dropped her on the ground. "Ah!" She steadied her legs, which from my angle, had her juices flowing down them.

Before she asked, I sunk down on my knees, kicking my jeans and boxers over my shoes, and put a finger to her wet lips.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her from her crossed legs until they were wide open in front of me. She swallowed heavily as I looked closely at her glistening clit, ready to tease the fuck out of it.

With my thumb I rubbed hard circles on it causing an Earth shattering scream from my wife. I laughed cockily, moving my thumb faster on her soaked skin, as I suddenly pushed two fingers inside of her.

Bella's head shot up, mouth gaping open, watching my fingers slide in and out of her, now coated in her sweet arousal.

"So close!"

Nope. I pulled my fingers out just as her body started to tense. "Fucking tease!" She scram loudly.

I frowned. "I just don't want you to come until my mouth is on you." I mummer, my thumb still on her clit.

Just from those words she moaned. I chuckled a little, slid into almost a lying position, my hands on her thighs, looked into her eyes, and lowered my head until my tongue could sweep easily over her slick entrance. "Oh god!"

Her tiny hands found my hair and pushed me closer into her heat, successfully getting my tongue on her nerves. "AHH!"

I smirked against her for a second before taking it in my mouth and biting. While doing so I removed my left hand from her thigh and placed those same two fingers back into her, feeling her soft skin. "FUCK!"

I moaned on her skin, giving her vibrations up into her spine. "So... fucking... ahhhh... close!"

Already knowing this from how tense she was, I sped up my fingers and curled them in her depths. "EDWARRDDD!"

Her sweet juices flowed into my mouth. I greedily took it in, slowing my fingers until they slipped out so I could lick them clean.

"Edward!?"

"Yes love?" I love messing with her. "Do you need something?"

"You're dick, Edward, inside of me, thusting in and out,"

My mouth dropped all the way to hell and past it. Did she just say dick? Holy FUCKing hell.

Faster than I believe I've ever done anything, I picked us up, wrapping my arms around her ass, pushed her back into the wall, and thrusted so hard up into her, her head flew into the wall, creating a dent. "AAAHH!"

I was already there... she was so tight! Not until Bella, not until Bella, not until Bella, so close!  
My fingers went to her clit, circling at my very top speed. "OH! OH! GOD! EDWARD!'

She shook violently against me, her back arching into the wall even more. Just seeing that I came, yelling her name loud enough for people back in Forks to hear.

After dressing in comfortable clothes, Bella, Renesmee, and I sat on the couch together watching Disney Channel until my daughter fell asleep.

Bella looked over to me in a loving manner before shockingly saying, "You're taking me up against the wall more often." Only loud enough for me to hear.

 _** That's that. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time... **_


	14. Inoccent

_** Hey loves! Stephanie Meyer as always, and um I really hope you enjoy!**  
_ Chapter 14: Inoccent

 **EPOV**

"Hey mama?" My sweet baby asked, looking up from her Barbie play house.

Bella looked up from her new book I got her, a smile gracing her face. "Yes baby?"

"Ummm well you see, I was wondering if maybe we could go to Bath and Body Works this Saturday...?" She switched between our faces. "See, see, see they have a sale and because it's Sep- Sep- Sember they have Halloween things too..." She trailed off, swaying her long golden brown locks around.

That was something I could _not_ get over- how much my daughter resembled her mother. I was always guilty knowing that Bella would never be a mother. But somehow, _somehow_ , I was able to give that to her. And now Renesmee was here, playing while watching Cinderella. I never, ever, would've seen this coming, ever. Me as a father! A biological father for that matter.

Then there is how much she resembles her human mother. The blushing, the giggles, the eyes, everything. It's overwhelming, amazing. I had believed that I was wrong for Bella. I had even believed that we should've removed Renesmee. I was so very wrong.

Bella laughed. "Of course honey. Now it's getting pretty late, are you hungry, thirsty?" Bella had already stood up, her long brown hair swaying to her back.

"Ummm hungry..?"

I stood up quickly next to Bella. I put my hand on her lower back. Her eyes flew to mine, almost making me loose my thoughts. "What would you like?" I asked.

Bella threw a glare my way. "Bowtie noodles,"

"Okay." I walked pass Bella, chuckling at her squinted eyes.

Once I got into our small kitchen that reeked of that Mutt- I mean Jacob, I went to the pantry and grabbed the noodles and a small pot on top the stainless steel top. I added water, turned the dial to 'high' and leaned against the counter, watching the trees sway to and fro from outside. I didn't listen to Bella and Nes- Renesmee, knowing that I should give them some space every once in a while.

As I sighed, heavy, yet light and graceful footsteps I knew by heart came across the tiled floor. My eyes shot to her matching set and immediantly smiled. "Why hello, love."

"Mmm." She shook her head once she got a foot away from me, running a finger up and down my arm. "I could've cooked you know? You've been cooking the past week straight. I feel helpless."

Shaking my head, I growled lightly, playfully, at her. "What ever will I do to show you!? Bella, you may not see it, but you are my queen. I plan on treating you like one every day."

Her eyes softened, but suddenly, grew cold. "Well you didn't treat me like a queen that night when you decided to take me over and over again."

Speechless, my mouth dropped, and eyes squinted. She laughed freely at my impasse at jumped up on the counter aside me dangling her legs off the edge still smiling at me. "Oh you vixen-"

"Daddy?"

I stopped dead track from ogling my wife and turned to my daughter. "Mhm?"

"What is a vixen? And why is mom one?"

My jaw locked. "You're mother is not one. A vixen is a female fox."

"Oh. Sooo I'm going potty." I chuckled at her inocenntness as she walked away quickly.

Bella sighed. "Close one."

I nodded. "Very. I was so caught up in you I lost it."

She giggled quietly. "Mm Mr. Cullen." Holy Hell what is she doing to me!?

With one smooth, fluid movement, I grabbed her legs, spreaded them, and steped between them, grabbing her back and pressing her towards me. "God, Bella. I swear you are an evil creature." Cutting her laugh off I connected our lips.

Bella laughed and broke our kiss. "Um, the water is ready."

I groaned in displeasure at the timing but removed my arms from her torso and poured the noodles in. Bella damn well knew what she was doing. She knew that it would be at least three hours until we could be alone.

My daughter came out of the rest room, smiling. "Mama! Dada! There was a butterfly and it was reddd and yellowww and beautiful!" Both of us laughed as she jumped up and down. "Is it almost done?"

"In about," I looked in the boiling water, "ten more minutes."

She sighed. "Oh well. Hey mama? Can you, if you want to, come play with me?"

Bella smiled and threw a knowing look into my eyes, and then down at the bulge in my now very tight jeans. "I'll be right there."

As Renesmee walked out, dancing in her blue polka dot white shirt and pink skirt, Bella hoped off the counter and, fuck me, rubbed her knee on me. "Oops."

I growled at her. With careful fingers, I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before lowing my lips to whisper, "you are getting it, Mrs. Cullen."

Her eyebrows rose up in surprise as she walked pass me, her black flats making soft 'pitters' on the floor. Ha! As if she is innocent!

Once a pond a time I did believe my Bella was a hundred, a million, percent innocent. With her giggles and soft eyes. Then came the night she tried undressing me- before I proposed.

I wanted to give her what she wanted that night, so bad! Everything she had told me was correct. We were in the exact perfect moment to do so, to show her, let her feel, how much I love her, need her, care for her. My family was miles away and her father wouldn't even dream of stopping by. We were comfortable, sitting a top a new bed with soft golden sheets. Vanilla candles were lit, creating dancing lights. Soft music was playing in the background. There were tears in her eyes. Her heart rate was fast, yet burring with need.

But I had to force my self to stop her, not knowing if I would hurt her or not. Stopping her shaky hands from undressing me was one of the hardest things to do.

Then came the time at the meadow where _I_ tried seducing _her_. It was working, I could feel it, taste it, smell it, hear it. But Bella also has a responsible side. And she too considered that we should wait until we were wed.

So we agreed on something; Each night together before the wedding we would get closer to each other. In simple terms we explored new kisses, and we would each loose a item of clothing. Me being my shirt and Bella just wore less, aka, shorts and tank tops.

And now, now that we both ponder it, waiting was the right choice. Not only because of Renesmee, but because of how perfect our whole honeymoon was. How that first time was. This time there was a ocean breeze, exotic birds in the back, flickering candle light, and most importantly, she was all _mine_. And knowing that I was the first one she had ever been with, plus the fact I was hers, only added to the immense high I felt that night.

That night lives on every time we touch anymore. It's like nothing changed. Her lips, her touch, her scent, all the same. Like every time is the first.

So no, Isabella Marie Cullen is _not_ innocent. She is anything but innocent. And most importantly, she is mine.

A crooked smile graced my face. Mine.

I shook my thoughts and stirred the noodles, called them in the kitchen, and watched as Renesmee scarfed the buttermilk noodles down. I looked into Bella's eyes like I have everyday for what seems forever, and watched as they danced in mine.

She wont get it tonight. Tonight I plan on loving every inch of her.

A few hours later we put her asleep and walked hand in hand to our bedroom, where I shut and locked the door quietly.

Bella smiled. "Hey you."

"Bella, do you know how much you mean to me? How much I love you?"

She gave me a questioning look. "Yes, of course."

"Well I think I need to show you how perfect you are. I don't want quick tonight, I want slow, for you"

She bit her lip, her eyes softening into a liquid. "Oh, Edward!"

I took one step towards her, wrapped my arms around her, and picked her up, putting her tiny feet on mine. She looked down and giggled. I knew if she could blush, she would.

With simple, delicate, sways and twirls, I made my way to our stereo and played our favorite; Debussy Clair De Lune. I turned it down to a soft hum.

Bella's breathing accelerated. Her eyes widened and got glossed over.

As the second measure began, so did I. Swaying to and fro, I carefully glided us through our room, holding her to me tightly, as I let the music take us. By this point she was dry crying into my neck, whispering my name as more and more love built up in us. The moment was perfect, beautiful. Having my angle in my arms- there is nothing better.

The song ended, as did my feet, and we came to a stop, now by the window. "Oh, Edward," she repeated for the hundredth time. I smiled at her, not sure how such a creature could love and care for me.

"Bella, you are everything to me. Do you understand?" She merely nodded. "I will do everything, everyday, every second of everyday to let you know that. You are the world to me."

She sniffed and removed her head from my neck. "You are my world, too, Edward,"

With a deep moan I connected our lips into a passionate, fire kiss. One that burned you down to your core. I kept my right arm around Bella to support her as my left arm went up her to her hair, wrapping in it, to bring us even closer.

The smell of her need was evident now, a sweet smell that I have come to love.

Her lips pulled from mine with a quiet 'pop'. "Edward?"

"Yes love?"

She looked down, pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked back up doe like into my eyes. "Make love to me."

"Mmm," I breathed heavily.

Swiftly I spun us around to our bed- the same bed I bought Bella years before- and carefully lied her down. Her hair fanned around her in a sweet manner, creating the perfect conture to the rest of her pale features. Never had she looked so...so...so Bella.

She looked up at me through her thick black lashes and bit her lip, anticipating what would come.

All to willingly I crawled over her, supporting myself with an elbow, and kissed small, wet open kisses, down from her lips to her jaw, neck, ear, collar bone, and stopped at the hem of her grey sweater. I looked up at her only to find her head slightly thrown back, eyes closed.

I scooted off the bed and took the soft sweater off and then ran my hands down her sides, feeling as she contracted under my touch, and wrapped my fingers on the waist band of both her leggings and panties. Slowly I slid them down her silky legs until they fell to the floor with her flats. Leaving Bella in only a nude bra, that still managed to look hot to me.

Her back arched absent mindedly as I took it off and flung it to the other side of our room. Bella was already pebbled for my touch. So I continued the kisses from where I left off, right above her breasts. Her breathing was paced quickly as her body moved under mine in snake like patterns. It was electrifying.

I got to her right pebbled nipple and took it in my mouth, placing one wet kiss on it as she moaned and did the same to the other, making sure she knew I love every single millimeter of her.

As I continued kissing and got to her navel, longer moans filled the air.

Carefully I slid past her heat and to her thighs. She made a brittle sound of displeasure, I laughed weakly. I continued with my kisses down to her knees and kissed the insides; on of her most sensitive places. She laughed and moaned together... loudly.

Quickly I fixated my ears on the room down the hall way. Asleep. Thank god.

Bella seemed alert too now, her eyes wide open. "It's fine," I whispered, my breath tickling her, "relax love."

She sighed a little, relaxing herself back on the bed, flat. Perfect. I stopped at her knee and went to each ankle, and then back up her body. Each inch I skipped up caused another sharp intake of breath. And once I got to the very inside of her thighs, her back arched gracefully off the bed. It was a very beautiful guested, her pebbled peaks sticking proudly in the air.

I smiled in her skin and licked up and down her, making her moan louder. "Ohhh Edwardddd,"

"Yes love?"

She raised her head a little. "As much as I love this, I need you, Edward, please,"

I all but too willingly complied, slipping down the bed, and onto my feet. I kicked off everything but my boxers and shirt across the room with Bella's clothes, listened to make sure my daughter was still asleep, pushed her up the bed even more, and crawled atop her, staring deeply into her eyes. "Please Edward, please,"

She battered her eyelashes. I chuckled. "Just be quiet love."

Something I loved about Bella, she was what some call a 'screamer'. And I fucking love it, just not when my sleeping daughter is a few rooms down.

Bella nodded quickly and wrapped her legs around me, egging me on even more. I nodded, leaning my head down into her hair, and pushed slowly into her, feeling as she wrapped perfectly around me. A little gasp of air escaped her, but luckily nothing more. Her hands tangled together on my back, pressing my body to hers. It was nice to go slow. Lately we've been rushed but now was just right.

I groaned softly in her hair. This creature in my arms is defiantly _not_ innocent.

 _** Cliff hanger! Next chapter in Bella's POV!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_** Hey loves! Guess whaaattt- I got Word back! So yep. Disclaimer is still Stephanie Meyer. So on chapter 14, I said cliff hanger. But I really don't know what else to put, so Ima just skip to this chapter. It is written specifically for someone important. Review and enjoy! **_

Chapter fifteen: The longest drive

 **BPOV**

Renesmee hoped out of the car, running into Jacob's arms in one hop. Edward's eyes narrowed. "I expect you to take perfectly good care of her, your life is on the line."

Jacob rolled his eyes a little. "Bro, you know I will." He laughed a little. "Hey Bells."

I got out of the car, crunching in the florescent white, almost gone snow. There were only spotting of it now. Yet it was still peaceful, beautiful, and magnificent to look at with such strong eyes and senses, all still so new to me.

Once I was fully out the car, the strong sent of the pack hit my nose. _Ewe_. I stopped breathing, and started eyeing Seth, happily running over to me. "Hey Jake, hey Seth."

"Seth!" My daughter exclaimed, leaning over from Jacob's grasp and landing into Seth's weaker grasp. Seth chuckled a little, thrown back, and wrapped his arms securely around my little girl. Edward looked at me, a small smile on his face, shaking his head.

"So," Jacob started, poking Renesmee's sides, "are you ready to party like it's 1999?"

Renesmee's head cocked to the side. "What's 1999?

All of us howled in laughter. Jacob just shook his head. "Never mind. Are you ready for our awesome two day sleep over little girl?"

She nodded her head furiously. "Yes!"

It took A LOT of convincing for her over-protective father to let this happen, especially with Jacob. Even though Edward and Jacob were becoming closer and closer, they both still had some trust issues. Even I did. I know that one day, when she is MUCH older, they will fall in love. And then what? Will my two best friends hate each other again? Will Jacob break her heart like he did mine with all those nasty pulls?

I shook my head, smiled a reassuring smile at Edward, and hugged Seth. "Okay guys, if you need, or she needs, anything don't hesitate to call, please."

While my head was buried in Seth's hoodie, I caught sent of Leah and suppressed a growl. "Got it Bells."

Edward moved over to talk to them while I stole my daughter from Jacob's arms, placing kisses all over her face. "I love you, so so much. Call daddy or I if you need anything. Don't forget to call us tonight either."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Love you mommy! I will."

With a last kiss I sat her on her feet. She looked over to Edward and ran up to him. "Bye daddy! I love you!"

They talked for a while before we got back in the shiny Volvo and sped off. I hummed quietly to the music, not really sure what song it was. Edward tapped his fingers to the beat on the wheel. I looked over at him even more so, watching him.

Then, not sure why, I became a little… turned on. Maybe it was his fingers, maybe it was his messy hair, maybe it was just me, the woman who can't go a day without some kind sexual activity. But then again, either could Edward. And here I was, when we first started dating, thinking Edward wasn't like that, heck I didn't even know _I_ am like that.

I bit my lip a little, still watching as his fingers drummed along the wheel. How his propped up leg shook a little with every bump. How his sharp intakes of un-necessary breaths made his chest rise and fall. I forced myself to sallow a moan back.

Damn it Bella!

My breathing stopped now. Edward looked over, a brow raised. "Is everything alright Bella?"

I swallowed again. "Yeah."

His eyes continued switching from me to the road. "I know you're lying Bella. Tell me." His voice was demanding.

"It's nothing, I promise." I spat quickly, hoping he'd get off my case.

He eyed me wary now, sighing. "Tell me."

I huffed air, overly embarrassed. "Well um,"

My eyes darted down to my hands, twisted together on my lap. The ace I felt… I need him.

Deciding not to make him mad, I looked back up, finding his eyes, leaned over the console, and slowly ran my hands down his shirt. He was about to ask me something until my lips went to his ear. "Pull over."

His breathing hitched, before, to my utter embarrassment, he started smirking, holding back a laugh. He looked into my eyes and pulled my hands away from his shirt. "We're right around the corner of the house baby."

I quickly folded my arms together around my stomach, pouting. Not only did I feel stupid, I felt- well deprived. "You better speed there." I kept my eyes on his crotch.

Edward sighed a little, looked at me cautiously, and sped down slower than I have seen anyone in my entire existence drive. My mouth fell slack, staring at the speedometer drop from sixty to fifteen in a matter of seconds, and then go to nine. NINE.

I closed my mouth, tightening my jaw. "Don't give me sass Bella."

My eyes closed so I could breathe when suddenly a very familiar hand snaked down my thigh and to the insides. My eyelids flew open. He just stared straight ahead, and moved his hand to cup me. I hissed loudly, just wishing we were home already. This had to be the longest drive ever.

His long slender fingers then moved my seat belt, pushed my green blouse up, and began unzipping my jeans. If I wasn't already trying not to moan it became even harder. For he found my panties and went under them. With just that simple brush of the palm of his hand, I bit my lip hardly trying to still contain the moans. His palm stayed there until his thumb decided to torcher me; pressing hardly onto my sensitive bud of nerves.

My body was now convulsing under him, my hips absent-mindedly thrashing up into his hand. And as if it couldn't get better, he slid a finger inside me, probing around. "Ugh!" I finally stopped biting my lip and let it slip. "You tease!" I whimpered.

He said nothing, just kept his finger there until I finally let my eyes close. His single digit sped up and curled inside me, making me yelp louder than the music. "Edwarddd,"

Without of any of my knowledge, he stopped, and zipped my jeans up. My eyes flew open, angry. He smirked and pulled the keys out of the ignition- wait. We're home?

I checked my surroundings. Oh. He threw me a glance before stepping out of the car. Just as I was about to un-buckle, my door was held open. I clicked it off and stood up, walking by him. "So, you're a gentleman _and_ a tease?"

He glowered playfully. Then, surprising me so, he slapped my ass and held onto it as we walked to the front door. I gasped in shock.

Edward chuckled arrogantly and opened the front door for me too. I waited for him to close the door, biting my lip while looking down the hallway to our bedroom.

With a growl, I was pushed against the wall right next to the door. His lips attacked me, kissing me everywhere so quickly I didn't have time to breathe anything else but noisy gasps. I move my hands to his shirt, trying but failing, at pulling it off, and slide my right leg up his, rubbing my clothed center into his thigh.

Edward on the other hand started gripping me. His right hand gripped my ass while the other attacked my clothed breasts greedily. He pulled away for a second. "No! Don't stop! Please, Edward, please I need you!"

He shook his head. "If that's the case," He gripped me tighter, his expression turning darker and smoother."Who do you _belong_ to?" He snarled at me, gripping me even tighter against him.

I lost it. "You! You, Edward! Only you!" I wasn't able to think, let alone speak coherently.

He groaned, "good girl," before slapping me once more, leaving his mark on me, and pushing me back to the couch.

In those few seconds I stumbled, he already had everything but his boxers off. I licked my lips at the very sight. Long toned muscles, those eyes… that god damn perfect smile….

He came up behind me, pulled my green blouse off, and then slid my jeans and wedges off in a fluid movement. His hand then snaked behind me and ripped my bra off, exposing me to the cold air, and ran his hands down my ribs to do the same to dampened panties.

His strong hand pushed me back so I was leaning over the armrest of the couch, facing away from him. "Don't move, I'll be right back."

The commanding tone in his voice caused me to moan even more while I stayed there in that uncomfortable position, listening to him in some room, rustling through things.

My mind idly wondered off, imagining the things he'd be doing at the moment and then wondered even further to what he'd be doing _after he_ was done. Hopefully me.

I heard him walk out of the room and come up behind me. I could smell metal and lace. Huh?

He placed one of the items in front of my face. A blue laced blind fold- oh my. If possible I grew even wetter as he wrapped it securely around my head in a double knotted mess.

Edward then pulled my hands up behind my back and placed… wait… HANDCUFFS!? Since when did we have that!?

I moaned his name loudly twice, as he clicked them in place. Oh my GOD!

By now I was panting. I heard his boxers drop, bit my lip, and was slammed into with a force so hard, I fell even more over the couch, spreading my legs as much as I could. "Oh… Edwa- fuck,"

The intensity could be felt in my throat, mouth, ears… Panting? No. I was hyperventilating.

It was too good, far too good. Feeling every perfect inch as it felt me like only it has before, my name rolling between his lips, the cuffs restraining me against the couch, the blindfold making me feel even more and more.

I was thrashing, yelling, trying to breathe, feeling myself slip from sanity. Not being able to see only made it that much better if possible. "God, Bella," I moaned in response, feeling as his fingernails dug into my skin as he guided me to take him in, out, in, further further, holy fuck further….

I was right there, on the very verge, about to fall over, my mouth slack, when he just… stopped. "Ugh!"  
My blind fold and cuffs were removed. I stood up, staring at him, until he pushed me back down, lying flat on the cushions, facing him. I scooted up as he got between my legs.

Just as I was about to wrap my legs around his back, he grabbed them and folded them until they were pressed tightly to my chest, and then slowly, inch by delicious inch, slid back into me.

Maybe because I was already there, or maybe because he suddenly started groaning louder, I came on an instant, my whole body shaking, his name screaming from my swollen lips, my whole world crashing. But he didn't stop, oh no. He clearly wasn't done with me yet, at all.

He thrusted harder, longer, faster, quicker, until I was almost positive I could feel him in the center of my stomach or so I thought. "Fuck Bella!" He held my legs tighter. "Do you like that? Do you like me fucking you like this?"

"Yes! Edward don't sto- stop!"

He chuckled breathlessly while I stared at his abs flexing with every thrust. "No… problem,"

"Ugh!" I threw my head back, probably breaking the couch, and arched my back into him.

He took that, unfolded my legs, and wrapped them around his neck, and held my back closely to his chest, and pounded into me harder and harder. "So fucking close!" He gasped in my hair, holding me tighter.

"Me tooooo,"

His eyes watched mine, before he went and started circling my clit. "Oh FUCK Edward!"

"Mmmm," he moaned with me, but continued staring in my eyes.

I was awe struck, completely lost in him, and came just as hard as before, the same exact time he did. I pleasured in the feeling of him filling me. It was so exhilarating, knowing I could do this to him- it only added to my high. Or how perfect every moment of every day is with him, knowing he's all mine.

He continued thrusting, riding out our waves and waves of intensity, until he finally couldn't any longer and just rested there for a minute. When we were both finally exhausted, he unwrapped my legs, let me go, and lied his head on my chest carefully as if he was listening to my non-beating heart.

Our breathing was still erratic, scary almost.

After five minutes or so, when all the reality of what just happened was setting in, we switched spots so I could lay my head on his chest while he covered us in a throw blanket.

Everything was so utterly perfect I just closed my eyes as he hummed my lullaby, somewhat wishing I could sleep. His strong arms held me tighter and closer to him as I curled in a little ball aside him, letting my eyelids close peacefully.

 _** Hope you liked- especially you! **_


	16. My Husband To Be

You guys are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G and I love you guys so much!

But sadly I have ran out of ideas for this story. BUT I made ANOTHER EdwardxBella lemon/fluff story called

 _ **My Husband To Be**_

It takes place from chapter 20 of Eclipse, Compromise, to Breaking Dawn. And yall you guys have to do is click on me, 19TeamEdward01, and go to my stories, it is literally that simple guys!

Please remember I love yall sooooo much and you REALLY need to go to my other story!

Love, Heather X0X0X0


End file.
